Hold My Hand
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Klinik Haruno diwariskan pada Sasori. Sakura harus rela dijodohkan dan dipaksa melepaskan impiannya menjadi dokter. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke menumbuhkan benih cinta. Namun siapa sangka calon tunangan Sakura juga seorang Uchiha. Tapi bukan Sasuke, melainkan sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Klinik Haruno diwariskan pada Sasori dan Sakura yang harus rela dijodohkan dipaksa melepaskan impiannya untuk menjadi dokter. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke membuatnya kembali bertekad untuk mengejar cita-cita. Tanpa disadari kebersamaan mereka membuatnya jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. Namun siapa sangka calon tunangan Sakura juga seorang Uchiha. Tapi bukan Sasuke, melainkan sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha. Bagaimanakah hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke? Sementara Sasuke adalah brother complex yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya.**

* * *

**=0=0=0=0=  
**

**HOLD MY HAND : Chapter 1**

**=0=0=0=0=  
**

**Chapter:** 1/6

Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**WARNING: **Fic Jadul,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

**.  
**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk ramainya suasana dalam bis di pagi hari, mataku terpaku memperhatikan seseorang. Sosok seorang pemuda yang berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu. Aku memperhatikannya bukan karena dia tampan. Ehm, yah, sejujurnya dia memang tampan sih. Wajahnya sangat rupawan. Dengan onyx hitam yang mempesona. Juga tatanan rambut raven berponi acak yang ditata mencuat kebelakang–persis seperti pantat ayam–entah itu disebut potongan rambut gaya emo atau apa. Dia mungkin hanya pelajar SMA biasa, memakai kemeja putih bersih, dasi yang diikat tak rapih, juga blazer yang dipakai sekenanya. Meski tampak sedikit berantakan, tapi itu terlihat keren. Badge berbentuk awan merah yang tersemat di atas saku blazernya menunjukkan kalau dia siswa Akatsuki Gakuen. Sekolah elit khusus putra. Pasti dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Anak orang kaya. Tapi kenapa naik bis?

Bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan. Yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah buku yang tengah serius dia baca. '**Persiapan Kuliah di Luar Negeri**' kira-kira itulah judulnya. Aku tak begitu yakin karena ditulis dalam bahasa asing dan hanya melihat sampulnya sepintas. Isi bacaannya pasti sulit. Namun yang bisa kupahami saat melihat orang itu adalah...

...

...

"Dia pasti punya impian besar..." gumamku pelan.

"Hah? kau bilang apa Sakura?" tanya Ino, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mendongak sebentar, memandang sahabat baikku itu sebelum kembali menghela nafas panjang dan membenamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Hei, kenapa sih? Tampak frustasi begitu." Ino mendekat, menyibakkan rambut _soft pink_-ku yang menutupi wajah. _Blue sapphire_-nya tiba-tiba membulat, pasti terkejut melihat sembab di mataku. "Heh Sakura, kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ada masalah apa?"

Aku lekas mendongak. Menggeleng pelan. Menutup bibirku rapat-rapat, menggigitnya agar tak berucap. Tapi makin ku tahan, iris mataku malah makin tak kuat. Melihat Ino yang memandang penuh rasa cemas, linangan air mata itu pun tak terbendung. Aku lekas menerjang memeluk gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda itu erat-erat. Menumpahkan kesedihanku di atas bahunya. Dia tak keberatan dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba membasahi kemeja seragamnya. Justru pelan-pelan diusapnya rambutku dengan lembut.

"Sakura, tenang dulu. Ceritakan pelan-pelan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ino~ gimana ini... hik hik... aku... aku..." ucapku disela isak tangis, "Hik, aku harus melepaskan impianku untuk menikah..."

"Heee?"

...

...

...

Aku, Sakura Haruno. Putri pertama keluarga Haruno yang selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya ditanamkan dalam diri untuk menjadi penerus keluarga. Mengelola klinik Haruno. Karena itulah menjadi seorang dokter adalah cita-citaku. Tak ada yang lain. Bukan karena ambisiku yang ingin mengambil alih bisnis keluarga, tapi karena itu adalah impianku. Namun semuanya kini harus berakhir.

"Sakura, hentikan keegoisanmu!" bentak Ibuku malam itu, "Kau tak perlu lagi berpikir untuk menjadi dokter. Mulailah berlatih untuk jadi istri."

"Seenaknya saja kalian memutuskan. Bukannya dulu sebelum Sasori lahir, semua menginginkan aku jadi dokter? Kenapa sekarang malah melarangku? Lagipula menikah itu bagiku terlalu cepat. Tak pernah terbayangkan, bahkan setelah lulus SMA nanti, aku tak habis pikir kalian menyuruhku cepat menikah. Kalau seperti ini siapa sebenarnya yang egois?"

"Sakura, kau tahu kan ini sudah jadi keputusan kakek. Klinik hanya akan diwariskan kepada anak laki-laki saja. Maka dari itulah, kini tanggung jawab itu diserahkan pada Sasori."

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengarnya. Sasori Haruno. Dia adik laki-lakiku. Umurnya baru lima tahun. Adik yang lucu, berwajah imut dengan rambut kemerahan dan mata yang bulat. Ekpresinya menggemaskan setiap kali memanggilku, "Onee-chan", membuatku selalu ingin mencubit pipinya yang merona merah dan memeluknya erat penuh kasih sayang.

"Konyol. Memangnya yang kuinginkan itu klinik? Aku hanya ingin mengejar impianku."

"Lupakan Sakura. Kau menurut saja. Ini sudah diputuskan."

"Aku akan tetap pada impianku." jawabku sembari melengos pergi, mengakhiri pembicaraan menyebalkan malam itu.

...

...

...

Hari-hari berlanjut dengan pertengkaran yang sama. Mereka terus memaksakan kehendaknya. Memintaku melepas impianku menjadi dokter dan menurut untuk dijodohkan. Terkadang masalah ini membuatku tertekan dan aku mulai merasa galau. Sampai pada suatu waktu aku tertegun memperhatikan seseorang yang tampak serius membaca sebuah buku di dalam bis. Sosoknya saat itu benar-benar menampilkan kesungguhan. Saat melihatnya, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam diriku. Kagum bercampur iri. Yang membuatku tersadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya bisa mengeluh dan marah-marah tak jelas. Hanya banyak bicara, tak ada usaha untuk meraih hal yang kuinginkan.

...

Memasuki halte tujuan, perlahan bis mulai berjalan lambat. Pemuda itu segera beralih dari aktifitas membacanya. Dia lekas menutup buku dan sebentar meregangkan badan. Pintu bis terbuka, kaki panjangnya melenggang berjalan keluar dari bis bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya yang hendak turun. Aku masih memperhatikan sosok itu.

Deg!

Tak sengaja mata kami bertemu. Sesaat aku membeku dipandangi oleh onyx hitamnya. Meski itu hanya beberapa detik sampai pintu bis perlahan kembali tertutup.

Dia curiga tidak yah, daritadi aku memperhatikannya? Tapi tak ada alasan untuk dia marah atau protes kan? Toh ini tempat umum dimana kau bebas melihat apa yang bisa kau lihat. Kalau dia sedikit narsis, pasti sadar kalau dirinya mempesona dan cukup menarik perhatian orang. Terutama bagi para kaum hawa.

Bahkan sampai sosoknya menghilang di ujung jalan, aku masih tak melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat orang itu, tekad dalam diriku muncul.

"Aku juga punya impian besar."

**.**

**.**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu aku mulai berpikir serius. Tak seharusnya kemarin-kemarin kuhabiskan waktu dalam kebimbangan tak berarti. Mulai saat ini akan kutunjukkan kesungguhanku dalam mengejar impianku. Tak peduli meski aku ditentang. Ini kulakukan untuk diriku sendiri. Karena rasanya aku akan menyesal kalau aku hanya berdiam diri dan menerima keegoisan mereka tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Belajar. Itulah tahap awal yang harus kulakukan. Aku mulai mengikuti kelas persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Mencari informasi fakultas kedokteran. Lebih sering berkunjung dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di klinik. Apapun kulakukan untuk meraih impianku itu. Aku ingin jadi dokter.

...

...

Dengan langkah ringan aku masuki sebuah toko buku. Berjalan menuju rak yang sebelumnya telah kuincar. Aku mengernyit heran saat buku yang kucari tak ada. Sekali lagi kutelusuri satu per satu judul buku yang ada, siapa tahu terselip di rak lainnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kenapa tak ada?

Sambil mendengus kesal aku berjalan menuju meja kasir, "Pak, buku Instruksi Kedokteran yang dua hari lalu masih dipajang di sana kok gak ada?" tanyaku to the point.

"Oh, buku yang itu kemarin sudah terjual. Dan kami tak ada rencana untuk menyetok ulang bukunya." jawab si bapak separuh baya.

"Wah, Pak! Tapi aku serius mau beli buku itu." kataku, meminta dengan sangat. "Pliss, stok ulang bukunya ya pak..."

"Nona mau membelinya?" Bapak tersebut mengernyit. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, dia sengaja memandangku dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Memangnya buku sulit seperti itu bisa dimengerti oleh orang seperti nona? Lagipula harganya mahal."

Haah?!... aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya. Dia meremehkanku?!

"Heh, Pak, meski aku perempuan, aku ini mau jadi dokter. Jadi kalau bapak..."

"Kalau bapak mendiskriminasikan pria-wanita dan tebal-tipisnya dompet, suatu saat toko ini bakal bangkrut lho pak." jawab seseorang yang langsung menyela perkataanku.

Aku sontak menoleh, memandang ke arah sumber suara itu dan terkejut mendapati wajah rupawan mempesona yang sama seperti yang kulihat tempo hari di dalam bis. Onyx hitam dan rambut raven orang itu, aku yakin kalau itu memang dia.

"Sudah ada orang yang pasti bakal beli, bapak kan tinggal jual, apa susahnya sih Pak? Lagipula apa peduli bapak, dia mau mengerti isi bukunya atau tidak, memang dia minta bapak ajari?" lanjut cowok itu lagi.

"Huh, iya iya, aku akan menyetoknya nanti." dengus bapak itu, "Kata-katamu sinis seperti biasa."

Senyumku merekah mendengar keputusannya, "Wah~ beneran ya pak?"

"Iya, iya. Nah, coba tulis disini data buku yang kau pesan, juga alamatmu."

...

Setelah menuliskan pesananku, aku buru-buru keluar dari toko. Celingukan mencari sosok lelaki yang tadi menolongku sudah pergi lebih dulu. Gaya rambut pantat ayam khasnya memudahkanku menemukan dia di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Aku berlari-lari kecil menghampiri.

"Hei kau, tunggu sebentar!" panggilku setengah berteriak.

Dia menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Menungguku datang mendekat dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Keningnya sedikit berkerut memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Eu, yang tadi itu, terima kasih banyak." ucapku sembari kembali mengatur nafas.

"Hn."

"Aku juga berpendapat sama. Dadaku jadi lega setelah kau bantu mengatakannya tadi. Memang tak seharusnya pedagang itu mendiskriminasikan pembeli."

"Hn, ya, lain kali ucapkan sendiri dengan tegas. Orang tak akan tahu kalau kau hanya diam." kata pemuda itu seraya melenggangkan kakinya pergi.

"Iya." kataku sambil mengangguk mantap dan berjalan di belakang menuju arah yang sama dengannya.

Kami sampai di halte bis. Dia lekas duduk di sebuah bangku kosong. Matanya menatap tajam saat aku juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga mau pulang. Bukan berarti aku ini mengikutimu." ucapku padanya secara langsung, padahal dia sama sekali tak bertanya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Ternyata kau cepat belajar ya, sekarang sudah bisa ngomong dengan tegas."

Melihat ekspresi orang itu yang mencair, wajahku terasa panas. Pasti merona merah. Tak kusangka dia akan menanggapi ucapanku dan tak mengacuhkanku. Aku merasa sedikit malu. Di sebelahku, pemuda itu membuka sebuah buku dan memulai aktifitas membacanya. Dalam keheningan diantara kami, diam-diam aku mencuri pandang. Aku memperhatikan sosok yang selalu saja terlihat penuh kesungguhan di mataku itu.

"Kau tertarik belajar di luar negeri?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan, "Selalu kuperhatikan buku yang kau baca semuanya bahasa asing."

"Hn."

"Setiap kali aku melihatmu pasti sedang baca buku. Rajin sekali. Kupikir kau pasti punya impian besar yang ingin kau raih. Aku juga. Dulu sempat merasa putus asa. Tapi sejak melihatmu yang tampak sungguh-sungguh, semangatku kembali bangkit."

"Hn. Aku sungguh-sungguh? tidak seperti itu kok." jawab pemuda itu seraya menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya. Matanya kini menerawang jauh menatap sebuah pesawat yang tampak melintas di atas sana, menorehkan jejak kepulan asap putih pada langit biru yang cerah. "Pendapatmu tentang aku terdengar menggelikan. Apa kau tahu, katanya dengan mengikuti jalan seseorang mungkin kita tak akan tersesat. Tapi bila kita melalui jalan itu, kita hanya akan memandangi punggung orang yang berjalan di depan kita."

Sejenak aku berpikir, mencerna maksud perkataannya. "Hmm, memang seperti itu kan? Tapi aku gak terlalu ngerti." kataku, sambil garuk-garuk kepala tak gatal.

Cowok itu masih memandang ke arah langit, menatap dengan wajah yang kini berubah serius. "Aku sangat mengagumi kakakku. Selama ini didepanku selalu ada kakak. Dia panutanku. Aku benar-benar ingin seperti dirinya. Karenanya mungkin aku ini justru orang yang tak punya impian sendiri. Padahal kalau kakak mewarisi perusahaan, aku sudah putuskan untuk membantunya. Tapi kakakku malah menyuruhku untuk menemukan jalanku sendiri. Aku harus melangkahkan kakiku dan tak mengikuti jejaknya. Dia menyuruhku mencari hal-hal baru. Mengetahui luasnya dunia, lebih dari apa yang ku lihat, ku dengar dan ku rasa. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

"Hmm, begitu, ya..." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. "Ternyata aku benar kan? Kau memang orang yang punya impian besar."

"Hh?" Cowok itu menoleh padaku. Dari tatapan matanya terlihat kalau dia butuh penjelasan.

"Jalan di depanmu sekarang memang ada orang lain, tapi tujuanmu bukan dia kan? Keinginan yang berasal dari dirimu sendiri itulah impianmu. Kesungguhan hati, tanpa paksaan. Aku melihat hal itu dalam dirimu. Tapi kalau kau berpikir untuk membantu kakakmu, kau jadi tak bisa meraih mimpimu sendiri. Memangnya kakakmu itu begitu tak bisa diandalkan hingga harus dibantu olehmu?"

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya, "Bicaramu ini blak-blak-an juga ya."

"Aa, Maaf, gak sengaja..." Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan, terkekeh dibaliknya.

"Hhh~ sudahlah..." Sejenak dia menghela nafas panjang, "Aku juga, kenapa jadi membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan orang asing."

Sambil tersenyum aku menggeleng pelan, "Gak apa-apa kok. Aku justru senang."

Dari kejauhan tampak bis yang ku nanti datang mendekat. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai Jumpa." pamitku seraya bangkit dari duduk.

Bis itu sudah berhenti di depanku, tapi aku masih terlalu berat untuk melangkah masuk. Aku merasa kalau aku pergi sekarang, aku akan menyesal. Maka aku pun kembali berbalik dan cepat mengulurkan tanganku pada pemuda itu. "Hei, aku tak mau jadi orang asing bagimu. Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Perkenalkan."

Dia sedikit terperangah dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba. Aku menunggu responnya, tapi pemuda itu hanya menatapku dan tetap mengacuhkan uluran tanganku. Membuatku tampak bodoh. "Ah, ha ha ha~... Tidak mau yah?" aku tertawa hambar, menarik kembali tanganku dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

Tiit… tiit…

Supir bis sudah mengklakson dua kali, tanda kalau bisnya akan segera berangkat. Aku mulai melangkah pergi. Harus cepat-cepat naik kalau tak mau tertinggal.

Ini sedikit mengecewakan. Tapi kalau takdir, suatu saat pasti akan ada kesempatan lain. Saat aku bisa lebih mengenal dirinya. Pikirku optimis.

"Sakura…"

Langkahku terhenti sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam bis. Mendengar namaku disebut, aku kembali menoleh dan melihat pemuda itu sudah berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Menatapku sedikit lembut dengan senyuman samar terlukis di wajahnya. Dalam diam, aku menanti apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Namaku Sasuke." ucapnya pelan.

SREG… pintu langsung tertutup dan bis mulai bergerak maju.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Tapi emerald-ku masih menatap keluar jendela. Bibir cowok itu kembali berucap mengulangi menyebutkan namanya.

"Sa… Su… Ke… Uchi.."

Sasuke…?

Aku tak bisa dengan jelas membaca semua gerak bibirnya. Tapi ada satu kata yang ku ingat dan ku simpan dalam hatiku.

Sasuke.

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC … Next to chapter 2**

=0=0=0=0=**  
**

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Yo minna~... Sebenarnya ini Fic multi chapter pertama saya jauh sebelum bikin Senior~ I Love U dan Love me again. Tadinya ragu mau publish di FFn coz ancur banget dan udah jadul. Tapi berhubung ada pengunjung blog yang minta di publish juga di sini, ya udah saya updet deh. Sekalian berbagi buat Readers lainnya yang mungkin belum baca postingan Fic GaJe ini, haaa~ (=_=)a

Jalan cerita Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah one-shot SAKURA IN SPRING dalam komik WANTED karya Matsuri Hino (Pengarang Vampire Knight). Apa ada yang udah pernah baca?

Tapi dijamin isi cerita Fic ini jauh berbeda.

Saya cuma ambil ide tentang cewek yang harus melepaskan impian karena perjodohan yang diatur oleh keluarga. Tapi dia terlanjur jatuh cinta ma orang lain. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah adik dari calon tunangannya.

Walo disini Sasuke belum menunjukan diri sebagai Uchiha ^-^ hohoho~

Terima kasih udah baca, kalo berkenan silahkan Review ya m(_ _)m

Lanjut ke chap 2 -(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cerita Sebelumnya…**_

Klinik Haruno akan diwariskan kepada Sasori. Sakura kecewa harus melepaskan impiannya untuk menjadi dokter dan menikah dengan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya. Ditengah keputusasaan itu Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat semangatnya kembali bangkit, seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke.

=0=0=0=0=

** HOLD MY HAND **

=0=0=0=0=

**Chapter:** 2/6

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

**~Itadakimasu~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terkejut mendapati sebuah mobil BMW hitam terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Onee-chaaaan~…" seru seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang langsung berlari memelukku.

"Sasori, kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku heran seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita kan mau pergi jalan-jalan, nee-chan." jawab Sasori.

Aku mengernyit heran, tak pernah ada yang memberitahuku tentang rencana seperti itu hari ini. Apalagi sampai dijemput ke sekolah segala.

"Sakura… tumben, hari ini kau dijemput ya?" tanya Ino.

"I, iya…" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum samar. Sementara Ino pergi untuk memberi salam pada kedua orangtuaku.

Terus terang aku juga bingung. Pakaian Kaa-san dan Too-san tampak rapih dan resmi. Sasori juga bahkan mengenakan setelan jas merah maroon dan kemeja pastel lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang didapatkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bulan lalu. Pakaian mereka sama sekali tak cocok untuk pergi jalan-jalan sore hari di waktu yang bukan sedang liburan ini. Justru tampak seperti akan menghadiri acara jamuan resmi di hotel mewah. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak.

"Sampai besok Sakura~…" pamit Ino sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa~…" aku juga melambaikan tangan. Menatap kepergian Ino. Berpikir ingin juga berjalan pulang ke arah sana. Bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sambil menunggu bis datang seperti biasanya.

"Ayo, nee-chan, cepetan kita pergi!" seru Sasori, menarikku menuju mobil.

"Iya, iya…" kataku sambil mengikutinya.

Setelah aku masuk, Too-san yang sudah bersiap di bangku kemudi mulai tancap gas. Kaa-san sedikit berbasa-basi, memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyakan kegiatanku di sekolah. Kami mengobrol. Tapi yang paling antusias adalah Sasori. Mulut kecilnya terus bercerita tentang banyak kejadian seru yang dialaminya di TK hari ini. Awal perjalanan terasa nyaman. Sampai-sampai aku melupakan kecurigaanku di awal tadi.

"Nee-chan, mainanku jatuh. Ambilin." kata Sasori dengan manja sambil tunjuk-tunjuk kolong bangku Kaa-san di depannya.

Aku segera membungkuk, mengulurkan tanganku mencari-cari mainan Sasori. Saat kurasa aku menemukannya, aku langsung memungutnya dan tak sengaja ikut menarik tali sebuah kantong kertas. Aku mengernyit heran kenapa ada barang seperti itu disini. Karena penasaran, aku pun mengintip isi didalamnya. Ada sebuah gaun _silk_ berwarna pink lembut yang tampak asing bagiku. Sepertinya masih baru.

"Ini punya siapa, Kaa-san?" tanyaku sembari menunjukkan gaun itu.

Kaa-san dan Too-san saling melirik.

"Ya, tentu aja itu punyamu. Masa punya Sasori?" jawab Too-san.

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Ya, untuk kau pakai. Masa buat dijadikan kain lap." lanjut Kaa-san.

"Hah? Gaun cantik ini untukku?" Aku sedikit terperangah mendengarnya. Bibirku refleks tertarik, menorehkan sebuah senyuman ceria di wajah. Tak bisa kusembunyikan rasa senangku saat menerima sebuah hadiah. Aku teringat pakaian Kaa-san, Too-san dan Sasori kenakan. Kalau hanya aku sendiri saja yang masih berpakaian seragam sekolah, rasanya memang tak pantas. Meskipun aku juga masih tak tahu kemana tujuan kami.

"Nanti kita cari tempat untukmu berganti pakaian." kata Kaa-san.

"Ano… memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku.

"Eu, itu… nanti kamu juga tahu." jawab Too-san. Mulai tercium aroma mencurigakan disini.

"Seorang kawan lama ayahmu mengundang makan malam di rumahnya. Itu saja." Kaa-san menambahkan.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi, "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Uchiwa… Uchiwa… Uchiwa…" Sasori berkata dengan polosnya, terus menggumamkan kata itu.

Uchiwa?... Kata itu tampak tak asing ditelingaku. Dimana ya aku pernah mendengarnya? Bukan Uchiwa, tapi sesuatu yang lain, yang terdengar sama. Kugali kembali ingatanku, berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat.

Uchiwa?...

Uchima?...

Uchiya?...

Chihuahua?...

Uchiha?...

Iya, benar, Uchiha… Yang dimaksud Sasori pasti Uchiha.

"Sasori, yang benar itu Uchiha, kan?" tanyaku.

Anak itu langsung berhenti bergumam. Dahinya berkerut, memandangku bingung. Tak lama Sasori mengangguk mantap, "Oh, iya ya… U~Chi~Ha~…"

"Sasori! Sstt…" seru Kaa-san, "Ingat apa yang Kaa-san bilang tentang hal ini tadi di rumah?"

"Ups,…" Sasori dengan cepat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Melihat gelagat mereka, kecurigaanku semakin menjadi, "Apa-apaan ini? Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Kaa-san? Too-san? Sasori? Jangan-jangan tempat tujuan kita itu…"

"Sakura, seperti yang sebelumnya kita bicarakan tunanganmu sudah ditentukan secara resmi. Yang akan mewarisi klinik adalah Sasori. Sekarang curahkan saja seluruh perhatianmu untuk acara pertunangan nanti. Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha. Kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu."

Sesaat rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Tanganku terkepal, meremas ujung rok seragam berempel yang kukenakan. Pandanganku terasa buram, terhalang linangan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah terkumpul di atas emeraldku. Bibirku bergetar menahan tangis.

Aku tahu hari seperti ini akan tiba. Saat masa depanku akhirnya diputuskan oleh mereka. Tapi tak sekarang. Bertemu dengan tunanganku? Aku bahkan belum menyetujui hal ini. Apa selama ini pendapatku tak didengar mereka? Masih saja mengabaikanku. Masih dengan keegoisannya. Memaksaku. Tak apa bila Sasori yang menjadi penerus klinik. Asalkan aku masih diperbolehkan menjadi dokter. Lalu bagaimana dengan impianku kini? Rasanya bayangan itu kian menjauh.

"Keluarga Uchiha itu sudah lama membina hubungan baik dengan keluarga kita. Uchiha Corporation bergerak di berbagai usaha perdagangan dan merupakan perusahaan yang maju. Dulu semasa kakek buyutmu Hashirama Haruno mulai membuka sebuah klinik kecil, yang banyak membantu saat masa-masa sulit itu adalah keluarga Uchiha. Lalu untuk semakin mempererat hubungan baik ini, Hashirama-jiisan berjanji pada Madara Uchiha untuk menyatukan putra-putri dari kedua belah pihak dalam ikatan pernikahan. Selama tiga generasi, baik di pihak keluarga kita maupun Uchiha selalu saja terlahir anak lelaki. Baik itu ayah maupun Fugaku."

"Di zaman seperti ini, yang namanya perjodohan mungkin terdengar menggelikan. Karena sudah lama berlalu, kami pun tak pernah berpikir untuk memenuhi janji itu sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga ini wasiat nenek Chiyo."

"Tunggu sebentar," gumamku mencoba menyela. "Tidak bias. Aku… ada hal yang ku ingin lakukan…"

"Sakura, kau tahu keinginan terakhir Chiyo-baa sebelum meninggal, kan?"

Diam sesaat.

Ingatanku melayang ke peristiwa tiga tahun lalu. Dengan tangan keriputnya yang lemah, nenek Chiyo masih berusaha menggenggam tanganku erat. Tatapan lembutnya membuatku sedih karena teringat dari hari ke hari kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

"Sakura, cucu ku sayang. Syukurlah, nenek memiliki cucu yang cantik sepertimu. Dengan begini, nenek dan leluhurmu pun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Nenek, jangan bicara seperti itu. Nenek pasti akan sembuh."

Chiyo-baa tersenyum, mengelus-elus rambutku lembut. "Tentu saja, nenek ingin cepat sembuh. Nenek ingin melihatmu menikah nanti. Kau pasti cantik sekali dan kau akan bahagia, Sakura."

Tapi akhirnya, nenek Chiyo meninggal sebelum sempat melihatku menikah. Wajar saja waktu itu aku masih berusia 15 tahun.

…

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" timpalku, "Memangnya itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menerima pertunangan ini? Kalau pun menikah, aku ingin itu dengan orang yang benar-benar kucintai dan mencintaiku. Tapi sekarang, si Uchiha itu… bahkan aku tak tahu tampangnya seperti apa. Tiba-tiba harus mengikat hubungan resmi dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal. Konyol."

"Tak ada orang tua yang akan menjerumuskan anaknya, Sakura. Kami tahu mana yang terbaik untuk putri kami. Calon tunanganmu itu memenuhi semua syarat sebagai lelaki idaman. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Apa?!"

"Jadi Sakura, kau jangan berpikir kami mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu."

"Jadi aku hanya harus menurut, begitu…" dengusku pasrah.

Menyebalkan. Situasi ini begitu menyesakan. Aku benar-benar sudah terpojok dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pendapatku sama sekali tak didengar. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan?

Kuseka air mata di wajahku sambil berpaling dan menerawang jauh menatap keluar jendela mobil. Pemandangan di jalan berubah silih berganti. Kulihat di luar sana, kami melewati toko buku tempat aku bertemu Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sosok itu kini memenuhi pikiranku. Aku teringat padanya.

"…_**Ucapkan sendiri dengan tegas. Orang tak akan tahu kalau kamu hanya diam…."**_

Kata-kata Sasuke tempo hari terngiang di kepalaku. Katakan dengan tegas? Hatiku semakin sedih karena tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Disampingku, Sasori sedang asik bermain dengan boneka kayunya. Aku iri melihat kepolosannya. Dia tak memikirkan masalah yang tengah bergejolak dalam keluarga ini. Anak itu yang sekarang menjadi penerus klinik Haruno. Sasori akan menjadi dokter. Lalu aku akan menikah karena harus memenuhi janji di masa lalu.

Aku melirik Too-san lewat kaca spion di tengah, masih konsentrasi menyetir. Sementara Kaa-san tampak sibuk berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang bernama Mikoto, mengatakan bahwa kami sedang dalam perjalanan dan akan segera sampai.

Satu ide gila terlintas dalam pikiranku. Diam-diam aku membuka kunci pintu disampingku, lalu menunggu situasi yang tepat. Saat mobil kami terhenti di lampu merah, aku mengambil kesempatan. Cepat membuka pintu dan bergegas turun.

"Sakura!" teriak mereka.

Aku tak berpaling, mengabaikan panggilan itu. Termasuk teriakan Sasori, "Sakura-nee!" dibelakang sana. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, mengingat Sasori pasti menangis melihat kepergianku.

Maaf.

Kulewati mobil demi mobil hingga sampai keseberang. Berlari dan terus berlari ke arah berlawanan. Sesekali sampai tak sengaja menubruk orang lain. Mereka mengumpat kesal karena aku tak minta maaf. Aku tak peduli. Seperti apa orang-orang memperhatikanku kini. Melihatku seperti yang sedang lari dikejar setan. Atau penjahat yang kabur dari penjara. Ya, aku memang kabur. Kabur dari kenyataan. Meski hanya sesaat, aku ingin melarikan diri.

…

Jantungku serasa mau meledak. Lelah. Nafasku sudah tak kuat. Kakiku sakit. Entah sejauh mana aku sudah berlari. Mungkin Kaa-san dan Too-san tak mengejarku lagi, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa berhenti. Di ujung jalan sana ku lihat halte bis tempatku pernah bersama Sasuke. Sasuke. Sosok itu kembali memenuhi pikiranku. Aku berlari mendekat. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat punggung seseorang yang siluetnya tampak seperti Sasuke. Ditambah dengan rambut pantat ayamnya. Orang itu bergegas hendak naik ke atas bis.

"Tunggu!" teriakku sembari makin mempercepat laju lariku. Bisnya sudah akan berangkat. "Tunggu aku, Sasuke!"

Dia menoleh. Dan benar saja, orang itu memang Sasuke.

"Sakura!" teriaknya, terkejut melihatku.

Aku cepat mengulurkan tanganku padanya dan Sasuke langsung meraihnya. Menggenggam erat dan menarik diriku masuk ke dalam bis sesaat sebelum pintu bis tertutup. Aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Orang-orang memperhatikan kami. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bahaya tahu!" bentak Sasuke, menatap wajahku.

Ada banyak hal dalam pikiranku hingga aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan terlebih dahulu. Nafasku masih terengah-engah. Lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Dalam diam, saat ini aku cuma bisa menangis.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hei, Sudahlah, tenangkan dulu dirimu…" gumamnya lembut, lantas menarikku masuk mencari tempat duduk.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Sasuke tak bertanya apapun. Dia membiarkanku tenang. Dan tanganku masih tetap dalam genggamannya.

…

…

…

"Jadi, kau kabur?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak kusukai."

Setelah turun dari bis, kami berjalan sebentar sampai ke taman. Karena aku pergi tanpa membawa apapun, Sasuke mengongkosi perjalananku dan membelikan sekaleng _soft drink_ juga plester untuk kakiku yang lecet karena berlari jauh dengan memakai pantofel tadi.

Hari sudah sore. Langit senja berwarna jingga tampak indah dari tempat kami duduk sekarang. Perlahan aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sasuke secara garis besar.

"Tapi kau kan tidak harus melarikan diri seperti ini, Sakura."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menerima semuanya? Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku juga ingin mengejar impianku sendiri."

"Kau itu memang keras kepala ya."

"Kalau kau ada diposisiku, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menurut."

"Apa?!" cengangku tak percaya Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu, "Menuruti kemauan mereka?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap matahari senja, "Karena tak ada hal yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan sepertimu, mungkin aku akan menuruti kemauan orangtuaku. Dan lagi aku pun melihat hal yang sama dilakukan kakak. Keluarga kami sangat keras mengenai aturan. Kami dididik untuk patuh. Sebagai anak pertama mungkin punya beban tersendiri. Ayah sangat mengandalkannya dan menaruh harapan besar pada kakak. Meski terkadang kulihat kakak tampak tertekan. Tapi dia selalu melakukan segalanya dengan baik dan bisa dibanggakan."

"Dari ceritamu, tampaknya kakakmu itu orang yang sangat hebat." kataku menanggapi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, terlihat sekali kalau dia begitu mengagumi sosok kakaknya. Aku memang tak mengerti hubungan persaudaraan yang seperti itu. Satu-satunya saudaraku adalah Sasori. Dan karena usia kami terpaut jauh, mungkin perasaan seperti yang dimiliki Sasuke dan kakaknya tak akan tumbuh diantara kami.

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, Sakura." kata Sasuke seraya bangkit.

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau mau kabur sampai kapan dengan tanpa persiapan begitu? Mau tinggal di jalanan?"

"Aa... itu…" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Perkataan sasuke memang benar. "Tapi aku tetap tak mau pulang."

"Heh, anak cewek malam-malam masih berkeliaran itu gak baik. Orangtuamu juga pasti khawatir."

Aku merengut, mengembungkan pipiku, "Aku tak mau pulang ke tempat orangtua yang tak mau mendengarkan pendapatku."

"Hhh, kau itu benar-benar keras kepala. Ayo cepat pulang atau mau ku tinggal nih?!" Sasuke bergegas pergi.

"Aah, iya, iya, aku pulang. Tunggu aku Sasuke!" kataku seraya mengikutinya.

…

…

…

Kami sudah sampai di halte bis…

"Tuh, bis mu sudah datang. Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa antar sampai sini."

"Ano, Sasuke… Terima kasih banyak." kataku sembari sedikit membungkukkan badan, "Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Ya, kau itu sangat merepotkan. Jangan lakukan lagi." jawab Sasuke, masang tampang sinis.

"Huff… maaf~…" kataku penuh penyesalan.

"khekhekhe~… Aku hanya bercanda. Wajahmu jangan serius begitu." balas Sasuke sambil terkekeh. "Sudah ya Sakura, hati-hati di jalan. Jaa~…"

Aku mengangguk.

Kami berpamitan dan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan.

Sesaat langkahku terhenti di depan pintu bis. Aku kembali menoleh, menatap sosok Sasuke yang masih belum pergi jauh. Dalam hati, keraguan untuk pulang itu kembali muncul. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Entah darimana perasaan seperti ini muncul. Sosok lelaki itu begitu mempengaruhiku. Hingga membuatku membalikkan langkah dan memutuskan untuk turun dari bis. Aku mengejarnya. Langkah kakiku kian cepat menuju ke arah Sasuke pergi.

=0=0=0=0=

**TBC … Next to chapter 3**

=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Wah, ternyata ada juga yang baca Fic ini (T-T)\ *terharu*

Makasih buat **Patto-san **yang udah bersedia Review m(_ _)m

Yang lainnya juga dong, hehehe~… Don't be silent Readers :D

Lanjut ke chap 3 –(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Whoaaa~ ternyata laku juga fic ini. Ada yang review, klo gitu saya bales dulu...

**Patto-san:** Iya, alurnya lambat, hehe~ malah lebih lambat lagi nih chapter sekarang (cuma dikit). Saya tidak akan terlalu menceritakan ItaSaku. Makasih udah RnRnC, soal typo mungkin masih bertebaran. Yang kali ini pun tolong dikoreksi ya senpai m(_ _)m

**Kuromi no Sora:** Makasih udah review. Sasori terlalu sering dapat peran kakak. Dipikir pantes juga dia jadi adik, dia kan imut-imut, hehe~ (^-^)a #dihajarSaso

**Chisa Hanakawa:** Wah~ ada pengunjung blog. Pasti bosen baca fic ini. Orang udah tau mpe tamat ya, hehe~ Makasih udah review

**Arisa:** Saya lom dapet gambaran ide buat sekuel Love me again, klo ada saran boleh juga tuh. MLG in-progress, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini updet (^-^) makasih udah review

**Fishy ELF:** Ini udah updet! (^-^) makasih udah review

**Syalala-chan:** Ini sudah lanjut dan updet, tiap hari bakal saya updet satu chapter ko (^-^) gak akan mengharukan kayaknya, hehe~ makasih udah review

**Smiley:** Tiap hari bakal saya updet satu chapter (^-^) makasih udah review

**Yukarindha yoshikuni:** whaa~ pengunjung blog lagi. Makasih ya udah RnR di sini juga :D

**Ayano Futabatei:** Ini udah updet! (^-^)/ makasih udah review

Makasih juga buat silent readers lainnya :D

Yup, klo gitu langsung saja masuk cerita… jreng… jreng… jreng… #suaragitardarimanaWOI!

* * *

**=0=0=0=0=**

**HOLD MY HAND **

**=0=0=0=0=**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning:** OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini gila. Aku sudah tampak seperti penguntit. Diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Apa-apaan si Sasuke itu? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku cepat pulang, sedang dirinya sendiri jam segini masih berkeliaran. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa tahu tempat dia tinggal. Tapi kuikuti dari tadi Sasuke masih saja terus berjalan tanpa tujuan jelas. Kakiku sampai pegal mengikutinya. Untuk apa dia jalan kaki, kalau pergi sejauh ini kenapa tidak naik bis saja sekalian.

Aku celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar. Baru sadar kalau ternyata aku memasuki daerah yang tak kukenal. Jajaran toko-toko, lampu jalanan yang berwarna-warni, game centre, tempat panchinko, berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang pergi berkencan, pegawai kantor yang pulang mabuk, sampai wanita berpakaian sexy yang membagikan brosur selebaran klub malam dan tempat karaoke. Pemandangan kota di malam hari yang tak pernah kulihat.

'Ya ampun Sasuke, tempat macam apa sih yang mau kau datangi itu?' dengusku dalam hati.

"Eh, mana dia?" Aku meleng sedikit tahu-tahu sudah kehilangan jejak. "Kalau tak salah tadi dia lewat sini, kan?" Aku berbelok masuk ke sebuah gang yang cukup gelap dan sepi.

Bak… buk… bak… buk…

Terdengar keributan di ujung gang sana. Tampaknya ada perkelahian. Sesaat aku ragu untuk mendekat. Kuhentikan langkahku dan memilih bersembunyi. Tapi aku teringat Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau dia ikut terlibat? Membayangkan dirinya dipukuli preman membuatku bergidik. Meskipun aku takut, akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekat dan mencari tahu.

Heee…?!

Emerald-ku membulat sempurna. Kututup mulutku dengan kedua tangan agar tak teriak. Pemandangan yang kulihat ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku melihat Sasuke. Dia ada disana. Terlibat dalam perkelahian itu. Tapi bukan sebagai korban, melainkan pelaku pemukulan.

Satu lawan tiga. Sasuke unggul. Meski lawannya sudah tak berdaya, cowok itu melayangkan tinjunya berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Tampak sangat menikmati. Terlihat dari seringai di wajahnya. Ini gila. Apa aku yang salah lihat? Apa orang itu benar-benar Sasuke? Tapi imej-nya dalam pikiranku, Sasuke itu…

Sasuke yang rajin baca buku.

Sasuke yang terlihat penuh kesungguhan.

Sasuke yang ingin belajar ke luar negeri.

Sasuke yang punya impian besar.

Sasuke yang menyembunyikan kebaikannya dalam sikap dingin dan cuek.

Sasuke yang menatapku lembut.

Sasuke yang menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

Sasuke yang kukenal bukan seorang berandalan.

Dia tampak sangat berbeda. Tak kusangka Sasuke punya sisi liar seperti ini.

"Heh, brengsek! Kubilang juga apa, jangan pernah berurusan dengan Taka dari Akatsuki. Rasakan akibatnya!" kata Sasuke seraya melayangkan pukulan keras yang langsung membuat lawannya jatuh tersungkur.

Sementara Sasuke membereskan lawan yang lain, seorang pria botak yang tadi dihajarnya berusaha untuk bangkit. Dia mengambil sebongkah batu dan mengincar Sasuke dari belakang. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, aku tak sempat berteriak untuk memperingatkannya. Si pria botak memukulkan batu tadi tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke.

Kyaa~… aku panik. Melihat kepala Sasuke berdarah. Dia meringis kesakitan. Tapi hal itu tak membuatnya tumbang. Sasuke yang marah langsung menarik pria botak tadi dan mendorongnya hingga ke tembok. Dipukulnya pelipis orang itu hingga berdarah.

"Sialan! Kau pikir yang barusan itu gak sakit?!" bentak Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke terluka, aku takut situasinya akan lebih buruk. Aku berpikir untuk menghampirinya, tapi mungkin itu tak akan membantu, jadi aku lekas berbalik dan berlari mencari bantuan. Baru saja keluar dari gang, tiba-tiba…

BRUK…

Aku terjatuh, menabrak seseorang. Saat mendongak, kulihat tiga orang pemuda berdiri di hadapanku. Salah satunya pria berambut jingga dengan wajah penuh tindikan yang menatapku tajam.

"Tak seharusnya kau berada disini, nona." katanya padaku.

Aku cuma bisa diam, memandanginya takut-takut.

"Yahiko, itu Sasuke…." desis pria satunya lagi, yang berambut klimis perak.

Gawat, mereka preman juga?... batinku cemas melihat mereka bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Sasuke…

"Sasuke!" aku berteriak kencang.

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan terkejut saat melihatku, "Sakura?"

"Lari!" teriakku lagi.

Drap…drap…drap….

Yang lari malah orang-orang yang tadi dihajar Sasuke.

Eh, Kenapa?... aku terheran-heran.

"Oi, malah kabur lagi!" teriak seorang pria berbadan besar.

"Cukup Jugo, biarin aja." Pria bertindik yang tadi di panggil Yahiko menghentikan, "Nanti pasti mereka akan kembali."

"Awas kalian. Tunggu pembalasan kami! Orochimaru tak akan tinggal diam. Terutama padamu, Sasuke!" ancam si pria botak sembari ngacir.

"Wuahahahaha~… datanglah kapan saja. Saat itu aku akan menghukum kalian atas nama Dewa Jasin." balas si rambut klimis.

Aku masih bengong, mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jadi, mereka bertiga ini ada di pihak Sasuke?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?!"

Kata-kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Cowok itu berdiri menatapku tajam. Tampak tak suka.

Aku, pandanganku beralih pada luka di kepalanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Membuatku meringis melihatnya. "Sasuke, lukamu…" gumamku.

"Kau tak dengar apa yang kukatakan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Lukamu harus secepatnya diobati..."

"Aku bukannya sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang." lanjut Sasuke.

"Pertama-tama hentikan dulu pendarahannya…"

"Sakura…"

"Atau kau mungkin harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan. Cepat pergi ke dokter. Sekarang juga, Sasuke, atau lukamu akan…" aku mulai panik memikirkan luka itu.

"Sakura…kau ini, dengarkan kalau aku bicara!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, kenapa marah-marah padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah tau," balasku padanya. "Aku terkejut melihat sifat aslimu. Kau juga berkelahi. Dan terluka…"

Sasuke mennghela, "Ya, kau sudah tahu. Aku memang seperti yang kau lihat. Lukaku bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lebih baik cepat berdiri sekarang, Sakura!"

Sejak bertabrakan, banyak kejadian berlangsung cepat, sampai aku tak sadar masih terduduk di jalanan karena terjatuh tadi. "Aduuuh…" aku meringis kesakitan saat mencoba menggerakkan kakiku.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia terkilir." Yahiko berjongkok dan melihat pergelangan kakiku.

Sasuke mendengus dan memberikan _death glare_, bersiap memarahiku, "Kau ini, dasar…"

"Sudah Sasu. Wajar dia terluka. Menabrak Jugo sama seperti menabrak tembok, khekhekhe~…" si pria berambut klimis terkekeh.

"Maaf~…" kata Jugo, pria berbadan besar. Di luar penampilannya yang menyeramkan ternyata cukup ramah juga.

"Tidak. Ini memang salahku." kataku padanya.

"Hh~..." Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafas. Tak lama tangannya terulur, hendak membantuku berdiri.

"Jiah, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah tahu kakinya sakit. Gendong dia dong!" seru si rambut klimis.

"Hn." Sasuke mengernyit, tampak tak suka dengan usulan itu. "Kenapa gak kamu aja, Hidan?!"

"What?! Kok aku? Jugo tuh!" protes Hidan, si pria berambut klimis.

Jugo cuma bengong-bengong aja.

Melihat mereka saling menuduh begitu, aku jadi tak enak hati.

"Sudah. Aku tak apa-apa kok." kataku seraya mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. "Aaa…" sakit yang teramat sangat begitu terasa di pergelangan kaki kiriku. Membuatku limbung dan nyaris jatuh. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tubuhku. Langsung memposisikan diri mengangkat badanku ala _Brindal Style_.

"Eeh…" Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Jarak kami begitu dekat. Apalagi ketika kukalungkan lenganku di lehernya supaya posisinya saat menggendongku nyaman. Ini membuatku malu.

"Kau memang merepotkan, Sakura." desis Sasuke.

"Maaf~…" gumamku pelan. Sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona merah.

Tiga teman Sasuke cengar-cengir GaJe dan bersiul-siul. Menyoraki kami.

"Prikitiiiw…"

"Suit… Suit…Adeuh…"

"Gitu dong Sas, daritadi kek…"

"Berisik!" dengus Sasuke dengan judesnya. Kuperhatikan ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Apa Sasuke juga merasa malu sepertiku?

Duuh…

…

…

…

Setelahnya aku dibawa pergi ke suatu tempat, sebuah ruang santai di _basemant_ pertokoan tak jauh dari tempat itu. Ruangan yang cukup luas, didesain mewah dengan banyak fasilitas. Arena permainan seperti di _game centre_ hingga bar dan café pribadi. Mereka menyebut tempat ini sebagai markas. Tempat berkumpulnya sekelompok pemuda yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Taka.

Kakiku yang terkilir lekas diobati dan dikompres. Mereka menyuruhku beristirahat, duduk di atas kursi sofa yang empuk. Disuguhi beragam makanan dan minuman. Mengajakku mengobrol dengan beberapa teman-teman Sasuke lainnya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri ditemani Yahiko, mengobati luka di kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa itu Taka?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Wkwkwkwk~…" mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Apanya yang lucu? Aku merengut cemberut, tak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Kau ini gak gaul ya, sampai gak tahu Taka. Payah. Semoga Dewa Jasin mengampuni ketidaktahuanmu." seru Hidan. Sepertinya dia ini anggota dari sebuah sekte kepercayaan.

"Taka itu mungkin bisa disebut geng anak-anak nakal dari Akatsuki. Hehehe~… " jawab Deidara sambil terkekeh memberikan penjelasan. Tatanan rambut cowok ini mengingatkanku pada Ino. Berambut kuning dikuncir ekor kuda dengan poni yang dibiarkan panjang menutupi sebelah mata.

"Eh, tapi Tobi anak baik lho. Tobi anak baik…" ucap cowok berambut biru jingkrak yang hobi memakai topeng kulit jeruk. Kesannya misterius. Tapi dia yang paling heboh diantara yang lain. Sering melontarkan lelucon garing dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Akatsuki itu bukannya sekolah elit ya?" tanyaku lagi, "Kalau Taka disebut geng anak nakal, rasanya seperti kumpulan anak-anak orang kaya yang suka berbuat seenaknya."

Suasana berubah hening. Tawa mereka hilang. Semuanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanku. Aku jadi kikuk sendiri. Kututup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Apa kata-kataku tadi terlalu terus terang?

"Maaf…" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Kau ini blak-blak-an ya?" kata Suigetsu.

"Hihihi~… yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya. Yang kami lakukan adalah menikmati hidup dengan berkuasa, bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan uang orangtua." lanjut Tobi.

"Termasuk berkelahi?" tanyaku ragu-ragu sembari sedikit melirik pada Sasuke yang masih tampak serius mengobrol dengan Yahiko. Mungkin tengah membicarakan tentang perkelahian tadi.

"Kalau itu hanya hobi beberapa orang. Orochimaru, dia mantan anggota Taka. Karena ingin mengambil posisi ketua yang dipegang Sasuke saat ini, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan membentuk kelompok sendiri bersama Kabuto. Tapi si wajah ular itu sekarang seenaknya saja memperluas wilayah dan berbuat onar di daerah kekuasaan kami. Itu sangat mengganggu."

"Ano… Sasuke ketua Taka?" aku masih tak percaya.

"Itu karena dia paling jago berkelahi. Juga sangat menakutkan." Suigetsu merinding, "Terutama tatapan dinginnya yang mematikan itu lho~…"

"Aku, Yahiko, Hidan, Zetsu dan Kakuzu, kami ini satu angkatan. Sudah lulus tahun kemarin. Dan Sasuke menggantikan posisi Yahiko." lanjut Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Yahiko, aku merasa wajahnya tak asing." kataku.

"Oh, itu mungkin karena kau pernah melihatnya sebagai vokalis band visual kei PAIN."

"Benarkah? Vokalis yang pernah digosipin terlibat skandal dengan model cantik Konan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Wah, kau tahu gosip juga ya?"

"Itu karena ada beberapa teman sekelasku yang jadi fans PAIN, mereka sangat mengagumi musiknya."

Deidara tersenyum, "Sebenarnya itu bukan gosip. Yahiko dan Konan memang berkencan. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya?! Agensi Konan sangat ketat. Artis idola remaja yang sedang naik daun tidak boleh terlibat skandal. Terlebih lagi Yahiko adalah anak gubernur Amegakure. Ini isu sensitif di dunia mereka."

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan menguncinya.

"Nah, kalau Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu, mereka anak pengusaha kaya. Tak ada yang istimewa selain Hidan yang pemuja Jasin, Kakuzu si mata duitan dan Zetsu yang berkepribadian ganda." lanjut Deidara.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

PLETAK… Deidara langsung kena jitak ketiganya.

"Aw, sakit tahu…" dengus Deidara.

"Kau sendiri tidak ada istimewanya."

"Dasar pesolek dan narsis!"

"Hobi main tanah liat."

"Hei, itu seni, bukan asal main tanah liat." protes Deidara kesal.

"Ah, jangan-jangan Deidara itu, Dei si seniman keramik muda yang terkenal? Yang sudah sukses mengadakan pameran BIG BANG kemarin?"

"Wah, kau tahu juga tentang pameran ledakan super semestaku?"

"Ayahku kolektor karya seni. Di rumah kami punya beberapa karyamu. Itu mengagumkan. Kukira selama ini usia senimannya lebih tua."

"Aku tersanjung sekali, Sakura. Ternyata kau penggemarku." kata Deidara lebay, dengan narsisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Suigetsu, Jugo dan Tobi?" tanyaku, kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. Mengintrogasi identitas Taka.

"Suigetsu atlet renang nasional. Dia juga anak pemilik Water Boom terbesar di Amegakure. Lalu Jugo, wajahnya memang menyeramkan, tapi hatinya baik. Dia juga penyayang binatang. Karenanya setelah lulus nanti, dia berencana menjadi dokter hewan dan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Cita-cita Jugo sama sepertiku.

"Kalau Tobi sih seperti yang terlihat. Dia bakat melawak, hehe~… anak pengusaha dan masih kerabat dekat Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke sendiri…"

Aku berdebar-debar menantikan, bersiap mendengar cerita seperti apa Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke adalah pangeran kegelapan."

Hah?... Aku mengernyit heran, "Maksudnya…"

"Hihihi~… wajahmu serius sekali Sakura. Kau terlihat antusias. Kau ini suka sama Sasuke ya?"

Aku langsung _blushing_, "Aaa, tidak kok…"

"Ah, masa?" goda Deidara.

"Hei, kalian jangan sembarangan bicara tentang aku." kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam dari seberang ruangan. Disela obrolannya dengan Yahiko.

Deidara dan lainnya cuma cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala gak gatal. Pembicaraan berakhir dan forum langsung bubar. Mereka masing-masing kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Aku sedikit kecewa, tak mendapatkan banyak info tentang Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau harus pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu, tunggu sebentar." kata Sasuke, lalu kembali membereskan urusannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Duduk terdiam dan menunggu.

…

"Huaah…"

Aku sedikit menguap. Mataku terasa berat. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Padahal biasanya aku masih terjaga, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengantuk. Mungkin karena lelah. Hari ini banyak hal terjadi. Aku yang kabur dari rumah. Mengejar Sasuke. Melihatnya berkelahi. Berkenalan dengan Taka. Meskipun awalnya aku sedih, tapi hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Semua karena Sasuke.

Kursi sofa yang lembut dan empuk ini terasa nyaman. Membuatku terbuai. Kuposisikan tubuhku yang asalnya hanya selonjoran menjadi berbaring. Mata ini sungguh terasa berat. Dan aku lelah. Sebentar saja, ijinkan aku tidur disini sebentar saja. Sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku.

"Kau tak cepat pulang Sasuke, kupikir malam ini kau ada acara keluarga."

Mataku sudah terpejam. Tapi samar-samar aku masih mendengar pembicaraan antara Tobi dan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Itu acara penting, kan? Menyangkut pertunangan kakakmu." kata Tobi lagi.

"Aku tak ada juga tak masalah." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa jadi sentimen begitu? Ini juga urusanmu. Bisa dibilang ini momen penting yang menentukan kepergianmu, kan?"

Ng? Sesuatu terlintas dalam pikiranku. Karena pernikahan kakaknya, Sasuke akan pergi?... Pembicaraan itu serasa mimpi bagiku. Sasuke tidak akan pergi kemanapun kan? Tidak boleh pergi. Aku ingin dia selalu ada disampingku. Sasuke, aku mohon, genggamlah lagi tanganku seperti waktu itu. Jangan pernah lepaskan.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC … Next to chapter 4**

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**AfterWord**

Apa ceritanya aneh ya… (T-T)\

Saya ga pintar nglawak dan bikin cerita bodor. Makanya banyak lelucon garing pas bagian Akatsuki.

Hadoooh~…. Dilanjut saja-lah. Orang udah bikin mpe tamat, hehe~

Yang berkenan silahkan RnR pliiisss

… m(_ _)m …

Lanjut ke chap 4 -(^0^)/


	4. Chapter 4

=0=0=0=0=

**HOLD MY HAND **

=0=0=0=0=

Chapter: 4/6

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning:** OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tak salah lagi, gadis itu memang dia…"

"Sakura Haruno…"

Terdengar suara samar yang mengusik tidurku. Membuatku terbangun dan perlahan membuka mata. Rasanya ini masih seperti mimpi. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Mengerjapkan mata, melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Aku merasa heran, mendapati pemandangan tak dikenal disekitarku. Seingatku, aku tertidur di sofa sempit di markas Taka. Tapi sekarang, aku berbaring di atas ranjang empuk yang terasa nyaman. Diselimuti bed cover hangat berbahan lembut.

Aku berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru yang tampak asing bagiku. Dengan desain minimalis namun tetap terkesan mewah. Deretan rak-rak buku, seperangkat _sound system_, _home theater_ canggih, lengkap dengan banyak DVD dan CD yang tertata rapih didekatnya. Meja belajar dilengkapi _Personal Computer_. Juga lemari penuh koleksi _action figure_ dan _gundam kit_ berbagai model.

Kamar siapa ini?... aku mengernyit. Pandanganku tertuju pada lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih yang terlukis di salah satu sisi tembok kamar. Itu seperti pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"…"

"Kabur dari rumah?!"

"Kenapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi..."

"…"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara samar. Aku memutar mataku, melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Di ambang pintu, tampak berdiri empat orang yang sedang berbicara. Sasuke… aku mengenali salah satu diantara mereka. Meski sekarang dia berdiri memunggungiku, tapi tak salah lagi, model rambut pantat ayam itu cirinya. Syukurlah, dia juga ada disini. Aku merasa lega, karena aku tak sendirian.

Tapi, siapa yang lainnya? Seorang wanita dan pria separuh baya. Usia mereka tampak tak jauh berbeda dari usia kedua orangtuaku. Selain itu juga ada pria lain, lebih muda, berambut hitam dan sepintas wajah tampannya mirip dengan Sasuke. Aku sempat mengira orang itu Sasuke, kalau saja tak melihat model rambutnya yang lebih panjang, juga garis wajah tegas dan dewasa yang dimilikinya. Mereka berempat tampak sedang dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Lalu kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai bersamamu?" tanya wanita cantik yang memiliki mata Onyx hitam seperti Sasuke.

"…"

"Kau juga berkelahi lagi. Benar-benar ingin jadi berandalan…" lanjut si pria separuh baya.

"…"

Aku tak mendengar suara Sasuke. Dia lebih banyak diam.

"Selalu saja berulah. Kau bukan anak kecil. Jangan berbuat seenaknya. Cobalah untuk bersikap lebih dewasa, Sasuke…" yang wanita mengomel lagi.

"Yang kau lakukan sangat mengecewakan kami. Apalagi sampai melibatkannya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu…."

"Sudah. Kaa-san, Too-san. Yang penting sekarang mereka baik-baik saja," Si pemuda tampan tadi mencoba menenangkan suasana. "Untung Sasuke bertemu dengannya dan membawanya pulang. Kalau benar gadis itu pergi dari rumah, keluarga Haruno pasti sangat khawatir. Sebaiknya sekarang kita beritahu mereka, kalau putrinya ada disini."

Eeh? Haruno?... Yang mereka maksud itu aku?... aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa hubungan mereka, Sasuke dan aku?

"…"

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya, kan?"

"Dia Sakura Haruno, putri sulung dari klinik Haruno. Tunangan kakakmu, Itachi…."

Eehh?!...

Emerald-ku membulat sempurna, terbelalak tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Aku benar-benar terbangun dari tidurku. Aku jelas mendengarnya. Saat namaku tadi disebut. Saat kata 'tunangan' itu terdengar. Saat nama 'Itachi' diucapkan.

Aku, Sakura Haruno adalah tunangannya Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke?

"Tunggu…" aku lekas bangkit dan menyela pembicaraan mereka. Keempatnya langsung menoleh padaku. Memandang terkejut. "Apa maksud pembicaraan kalian itu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Sakura," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Maaf ya, kami jadi membangunkanmu. Kaa-san sih, tengah malam begini masih saja mengomel-omel. Too-san juga, marahnya besok saja. Kita jadi mengganggu istirahatnya Sakura-chan."

"Aduh, maaf ya, Sakura…" Wanita yang tadi berwajah seram khas ibu-ibu yang marah, tiba-tiba ekspresinya melembut. Kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disisi ranjang. "Kau pasti terkejut kenapa ada disini. Tenang saja. Sekarang kau sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Aku, Mikoto Uchiha. Itu suamiku, kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku uchiha," katanya sembari menunjuk pria separuh baya tadi yang masih saja tampak menyeramkan bagiku. "Lalu anak-anak kami, kau pasti sudah mengenal mereka. Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha…"

DEG!

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat mendengar nama itu.

Uchiha?!...

"Sa..su..ke.. Uc..hi..ha…" gumamku pelan, sambil tak melepaskan pandangan dari Sasuke yang balas menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah datar seperti biasa. Tak tampak keterkejutan pada dirinya. Tak seperti aku yang benar-benar shock mengetahui hal ini.

Sasuke seorang Uchiha? Kenapa dia harus menjadi seorang Uchiha?

Uchiha. Nama keluarga itu adalah nama keluarga calon tunanganku. Nama yang paling aku benci setiap kali mendengarnya. Nama yang membuatku sedih dan meluapkan emosiku. Aku benci Uchiha, yang harus ada dengan perjanjian konyolnya di masa lalu, yang berimbas besar pada masa depanku. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Aku bahkan kabur hari ini karena ingin melarikan diri dari nama itu. Tapi apa yang barusan aku dengar? Sasuke, jadi dia seorang Uchiha? Tak hanya itu, dia adalah putra bungsu keluarga ini. Artinya dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Dan itu adalah calon tunanganku. Bagaimana hal ini bisa jadi begitu rumit. Kalau begitu kelak hubunganku dan Sasuke mungkin akan jadi saudara ipar.

Tidak! Aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Kutepis jauh-jauh pikiran mengerikan itu. Aku tak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau lebih cantik daripada di foto. Aku senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Seharusnya pertemuan pertama kita tak mengejutkan seperti ini ya, Sakura…" lanjut Mikoto, "Ehm, sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan, tapi pasti kau lelah. Sebaiknya istirahatlah kembali. Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Kami akan memberitahu keluargamu, malam ini kau menginap saja disini ya?"

"Hn." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum samar. Tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan. Masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Ehem,…" Fugaku mendehem, mencairkan kebisuan, "Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Haruno-san sekarang. Sasuke, kita bicara di luar."

Sasuke hanya berdecih dan mengerling. Bersikap cuek. Masih menyandarkan badan ke tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Tunggu," kataku, mencegah paman Fugaku yang akan melengos pergi. "Kalau ini tentang aku, tolong jangan salahkan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak bersalah. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Itu keputusanku. Padahal Sasuke sudah menyuruhku pulang. Tapi aku tak menurut, malah mengikutinya. Semuanya salahku. Aku yang merepotkan Sasuke."

Onyx hitam Sasuke menatapku tajam. Tampak tak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan. Padahal aku ini sedang membelanya, tapi dia malah bersikap seperti itu.

"Too-san, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja masalah ini. Bagaimana?" Itachi buka mulut, "Yang penting Sakura tak apa-apa. Sasuke tahu dia bersalah karena sudah berkelahi. Tapi dia tidak akan berbuat seenaknya. Aku yakin pasti Sasuke punya alasan kuat kenapa melakukannya. Untuk kali ini, maafkanlah Sasuke, Too-san."

Sejenak Fugaku menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali saja, Sasuke." katanya sembari melengos pergi.

Senyumku mengembang. Itachi juga. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali berwajah datar. Aku heran dengan cowok yang satu itu, harusnya yang paling senang mendengar hal ini kan dia.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku siapkan dulu kamar tamunya. Kau juga harus ganti baju, supaya tidurnya nyaman." kata Mikoto, bergegas keluar ruangan sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya untuk tak usah repot-repot memperlakukanku.

Maka tinggallah dalam ruangan ini hanya kami bertiga. Aku, Sasuke dan Itachi.

DUAK

Aku kaget melihat Sasuke melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah tembok. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal.

"Tch, menyebalkan. Hari ini aku benar-benar sial," dengus pemuda itu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya keatas sofa. Sejenak dia menghela nafas panjang. Merengut, bermuka masam. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Kau ini… Pakai pukul tembok segala. Memangnya itu _sand bag?_ Sakit, kan?" kata Itachi seraya mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya perlahan menyibakkan sedikit rambut raven cowok itu, melihat bekas luka di kepala Sasuke, "Wah, ini juga pasti sakit. Biar terluka, tapi tadi kau menang, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku menang. Memang kakak pikir aku ini siapa? Mereka bukan lawanku." Sasuke menyeringai.

Itachi tersenyum, "Luka yang didapat karena melindungi seseorang itu pasti membanggakan, kan?"

"Haa~ jangan salah paham kak. Aku berkelahi bukan karena dia," Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatapku tajam, "Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia ada."

What?! Kata-katanya sungguh dalam...

"Dia terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ceroboh, Mr. Perfect. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." balasku berbicara sama sinisnya.

"Kau tahu diri juga ya. Memang merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan…"

"Sudah, sudah… jangan bertengkar," Itachi melerai, "Sakura-chan, maafkan atas sikap adikku yang bodoh ini. Dia memang sedikit kasar, tapi aslinya baik kok."

"Ehm, ya, aku tahu itu kak…" kalimatku terhenti. Enggan meneruskan menyebut namanya.

Itachi tersenyum lagi, orang ini benar-benar ramah. Sikapnya baik dan terasa hangat. "Ah, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Itachi. Aku kakaknya Sasuke. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha. Lalu seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, entah sejak kapan, walaupun belum secara resmi, kita ini bertunangan, nona Haruno."

Jantungku berdegup cepat lagi. Jari-jariku mencengkram erat selimut. Emosiku meluap mendengar kata 'tunangan'. Terlebih lagi diucapkan oleh calonku sendiri. Dihadapan Sasuke. Rasanya aku semakin ingin melarikan diri. Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya Sasuke Uchiha. Pasangan yang seenaknya ditentukan untuk masa depanku.

Aku menatap Sasuke sedih. Dia mengerling ke arah lain, menghindariku. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa kak Itachi tahu alasanku kabur?"

"Hmm, ya, Sasuke menceritakan semuanya."

"Begitu," Aku masih menatap Sasuke. "Berarti kakak tahu kalau aku tak pernah setuju dengan pertunangan ini."

Itachi terkekeh, "Sakura, kau ini terus terang sekali. Tapi aku suka kok."

Apa? Suka? Bukan itu yang aku mau. Yang sedang kulakukan ini adalah penolakan. Apa-apan dia, malah tersenyum innocent begitu, menampilkan sisi wajahnya yang tampan. Harus kuakui dia lebih menawan daripada Sasuke. Tapi itu tak membuatku terpesona dan jadi menyukainya.

"Um, sebaiknya, aku keluar saja." kata Sasuke seraya bangkit.

"Tunggu, Sasuke…" aku mencegahnya. Tapi cowok itu keburu melengos pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Itachi.

"Adik yang pengertian. Dia tahu kita butuh privasi."

Aku melotot, tak setuju dengan ucapan Itachi. Aku tak suka Sasuke meninggalkanku berdua dengan orang ini. Pria dan wanita. Di dalam kamar. Malam-malam. Status = bertunangan. Privasi. Memang privasi untuk apa? membuatku tambah sebal. Tapi aku juga tak mau kalau Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan tentang pertunangan ini. Aku mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Saat kami begitu dekat dan aku bebas menceritakan tentang masalahku padanya. Ironis sekali. Dalam sekejap hal itu berubah. Siapa sangka tunanganku itu kakaknya. Kakak yang sangat dikaguminya. Kakak yang menjadi panutannya. Kakak yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dan tampak hebat di matanya. Sosok yang bagi Sasuke adalah segalanya. Aku teringat ekspresi Sasuke setiap kali membicarakan kakaknya. Betapa dia sangat menyayangi dan menghormati orang ini.

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa berada disini sekarang?" Itu pertanyaan utama yang daritadi ingin kutanyakan. Meskipun aku juga tak yakin orang ini bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku yang menjemput kalian dari markas Taka." jawab Itachi.

"Hah?! Kenapa?" Aku terkejut.

"Karena adikku yang manis tak juga pulang."

Sejenak Itachi menghela, menumpangkan sebelah kakinya. Membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih santai. "Kau tahu kan kalau hari ini kami punya acara keluarga yang sangat penting. Pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno. Sasuke memang bilang tak akan hadir. Aku tahu biasanya dia suka menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman Akatsuki-nya. Lalu saat aku menelepon Sasuke, dia bilang dia sedang ada masalah. Seorang temannya terluka dan tertidur pulas. Sasuke tak bisa meninggalkan orang itu di markas Taka sendirian. Mengantarnya pulang ke rumah juga tak tahu dimana alamatnya. Orang itu adalah kau, Sakura. Gadis yang kabur dari rumah. Jadi kami terpaksa membawamu ke rumah kami."

Aku tertegun mendengar ceritanya.

"Tidurmu pulas. Kau pasti sangat lelah, sampai tak sadar sudah dibawa kemari. Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke begitu perhatian terhadap orang lain, sampai aku mengira kalau kau itu pacarnya. Tapi kemudian Kaa-san mengenalimu sebagai Sakura Haruno. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, seperti yang kau lihat. Kaa-san dan Too-san jadi salah paham. Mengetahui Sasuke yang berkelahi, pulang ke rumah membawa seorang gadis. Terlebih lagi gadis itu tunangan kakaknya. Lalu pertemuan keluarga malam ini yang tak berlangsung sesuai rencana, kau tahu dengan jelas alasan kenapa semua ini bisa sampai terjadi?"

"Karena aku kabur dari rumah." jawabku tegas.

"Ya, kau benar. Karena ulahmu itu keluarga Haruno panik sekali. Terutama ibumu dan juga si kecil Sasori. Kau ini tega sekali Sakura, sampai melakukan hal nekat seperti itu."

Kaa-san… Sasori… dalam hati aku merasa bersalah mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Aku hanya berusaha tegas, menolak pertunangan ini." lanjutku.

"Kau sepertinya sangat membenciku."

"Yang kubenci adalah rencana pertunangannya."

"Benarkah?" Itachi terkekeh, "Tapi aku melihat ada alasan lain. Apa karena Sasuke?"

Deg!

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Tuduhan Itachi itu memang benar.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Sasuke itu adikku? Kalau kau tahu, pasti kau enggan berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga sama saja. Selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau tunanganku itu seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan menghindarimu."

"Itulah sebabnya aku jadi semakin membenci pertunangan ini. Karena Sasuke sangat menyukaimu. Aku tahu betapa dia terobsesi pada kakaknya. Aku mohon kak Itachi, kalau kakak mengerti, mohon batalkan pertunangan ini juga."

Sejenak Itachi terdiam. Wajahnya berkerut, tampak berpikir. Tak lama dia menyeringai, "Itu tidak bisa. Kalau kau mau, coba saja rebut Sasuke dariku."

"Apa?" aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Rebut Sasuke dariku. Ubah obsesinya. Saat itu juga aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Jadi aku harus membuat Sasuke memilihku daripada kakaknya? kalau Itachi juga tak setuju dengan rencana pertunangan ini, dia bisa langsung membatalkannya juga kan? Tak perlu sampai membuat perjanjian aneh semacam ini.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Menanti jawabanku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Aku mengangguk mantap. Menerimanya.

Itachi lantas berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Aku sedikit mundur. Merasa risih. Terutama saat tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus-elus kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink_-ku. Yang dilakukannya terasa seperti sentuhan hangat seorang kakak. Aku juga biasa melakukannya terhadap Sasori.

"Pilihanmu tepat, Sakura." Katanya.

Lalu satu kecupan lembut Itachi mendarat di atas keningku. Membuatku malu dan _blushing_ sesaat. Karena dia melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan di ambang pintu. Jantungku kian berdegup kencang ketika melihat sosok Sasuke berada disana. Berdiri melihat kearah kami. Raut wajahnya tampak biasa, tapi tatapan matanya berbeda. Aku tak mengerti ekspresinya itu disebut apa.

"Sasuke…" gumamku pelan.

Itachi ikut menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengerling. Memutar matanya melihat-lihat kesekeliling. Lagi-lagi dia menghindari tatapan mataku. Itu membuatku sangat sedih. Bibirnya sedikit tersungging, menorehkan satu senyuman samar yang kaku.

"Eu, sepertinya aku mengganggu." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan salah paham. Barusan kak Itachi hanya…" aku berusaha menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tapi Sasuke langsung menyela ucapanku.

"Kaa-san bilang kamar tamunya sudah siap."

"Begitu," Itachi melihat ke arahku dan Sasuke bergantian. "Tapi sepertinya Sakura akan tidur disini."

"Apa?!" Sasuke terkejut, "Tapi ini kan kamarku."

"Semalam saja Sasuke. Ini sudah sangat larut. Kasihan Sakura kalau dia harus berganti kamar. Bilang saja pada Kaa-san, kau yang akan tidur di kamar tamu. Atau kau mau tidur di kamarku?"

Sasuke berdecih, memicingkan matanya. "Hhh, baiklah," dengusnya pasrah seraya berbalik.

"Sasuke!" aku memanggilnya kembali. Cowok itu sejenak menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit menoleh ke arahku. "Tolong jangan salah paham." Aku berusaha meyakinkan kalimat itu.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Memangnya itu urusanku." balasnya dingin, sembari kembali berjalan pergi.

Aku sangat sakit mendengar ucapannya. Ya, mungkin ini bukan urusan Sasuke. Aku tak ada hubungannya. Tapi hatiku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Aku tak mau kalau dia sampai salah paham.

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, Sakura-chan," kata Itachi dibarengi dengan senyumannya. "Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat, Oyasumi~…"

…

…

…

Aku tidak bisa benar-benar tidur setelahnya. Kegelisahan itu masih ada. Mengingat situasinya kini semakin rumit. Aku memikirkan Sasuke dan perjanjian dengan Itachi. Bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan semua masalah ini? Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Bukan lagi karena aku ingin meraih impianku, alasanku sekarang karena Sasuke. Andai dia orang lain, bukan seorang Uchiha, bukan adiknya Itachi. Apa akan menjadi lebih mudah?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mencoba menggerakkan kakiku yang terkilir. Rasanya sekarang sudah lebih baik. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri dan mulai berjalan. Meskipun perlahan dan tetap harus menyeret kakiku dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi ini kamar Sasuke…" gumamku sembari berkeliling, melihat-lihat isi kamarnya yang terbilang cukup rapih untuk ukuran kamar cowok.

Beberapa foto Sasuke bersama Itachi tampak terpajang di atas rak. Menampilkan wajah ceria Sasuke yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Jadi dia selalu berwajah seperti ini setiap kali bersama kakaknya. Tersenyum lepas. Melihat foto-foto itu aku jadi berpikir untuk mencurinya satu lembar. Aku terkekeh sendiri memikirkan ide yang mustahil aku lakukan. Aku tak siap menerima kemarahan Sasuke kalau dia tahu apa yang kulakukan.

Meja belajarnya tampak sedikit berantakan oleh kertas-kertas brosur dan aplikasi universitas. Aku tertegun melihatnya, ternyata Sasuke sepintar ini sampai ditawari kuliah di berbagai universitas ternama bahkan sebelum kelulusannya. Aku terpaku pada satu berkas yang disimpan terpisah dari yang lain. Formulir aplikasi pendaftaran KONOHA International University. Terselip bersama paspor dan sebuah tiket pesawat menuju negara Hi. Entah kenapa satu bagian di hatiku terasa kosong. Jadi Sasuke benar-benar berniat pergi mengejar impiannya sejauh itu.

…

SREG…

Aku membuka pintu beranda kamar dan langsung disambut oleh udara dingin di pagi hari. Membuatku bergidik dan kian merapatkan tanganku, memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Ini masih jam 05.30 pagi. Samar-samar kabut putih terlihat. Langit masih berwarna biru pucat. Matahari belum tampak terbit. Tapi cahaya lampu taman yang terlihat membuat pemandangan dari paviliun kamar Sasuke ini cantik sekali. Aku terpana melihat betapa luasnya pekarangan halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Padang rumput hijau, taman bunga, pepohonan pinus yang berjajar rapih, dan kolam ikan lengkap dengan jembatan kecil sebagai pemanis.

Kubiarkan embun rerumputan hijau membasahi kakiku yang telanjang. Perlahan berjalan santai menyusuri taman. Melihat-lihat kesekeliling dan mengagumi keindahan pagi. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang juga tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar taman ini. Orang itu juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihatku, tampak terkejut. Jarak kami terpaut beberapa meter.

"Sasuke…" aku memanggilnya.

"Hn." Dia hanya mengangguk, lalu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, cowok itu membalikkan badannya. Kembali berjalan ke arah dia datang tadi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" aku mengejarnya, menyeret kakiku secepat mungkin.

Cowok itu terus berjalan, tak mempedulikanku.

"Tunggu! Aku… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Sasuke…"

BRUK

Aku terjatuh. Meringis kesakitan. Rasa nyeri di kakiku kembali menjalar.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke seraya mendekatiku, "Kau ini… sudah tau kakimu itu sakit. Kenapa masih saja memaksa?!"

"Makanya kau jangan menghindariku, bodoh." balasku padanya. Air mata itu cepat berkumpul diatas iris emeraldku, "Ini sakit sekali tau… sakit sekali…" aku tak bisa lagi menahannya, saat semuanya tumpah membasahi pipiku. Ini benar-benar sakit. Bukan pada kakiku. Jujur saja, nyeri di kakiku itu tak seberapa. Yang terasa begitu sakit adalah hatiku. Sampai membuatku merasa sesak.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela, dia berjongkok dan menatapku lebih lembut. Perlahan tangannya menyeka pipiku, menghapus airmataku. "Begitu saja sampai menangis. Dasar cengeng. Wajahmu jelek…"

Aku sedikit cemberut mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi perlakuan Sasuke ini membuatku senang.

Perlahan Sasuke membantuku berdiri. Dengan hati-hati dia mendudukan aku di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari situ. Sebentar memeriksa kakiku, "Semoga saja bengkaknya tak bertambah parah. Tapi lututmu lecet…"

"Terima kasih." ucapku.

"Hn."

Sasuke lantas berdiri. Dia menoleh ke arah paviliun kamarnya, "Sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke kamar lagi, Sakura."

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Sasuke." kataku.

Sasuke kembali menatapku, menanti aku bicara.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau seorang Uchiha?"

Cowok itu sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku, "Aku bilang kok. Aku katakan padamu aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kukira kau sudah tahu itu," Sasuke menghela, "Kau sendiri yang tak bilang kalau tunanganmu seorang Uchiha."

Aku sedikit menundukan pandanganku. Sasuke mungkin benar. Tentang Uchiha, aku memang tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Karena aku sendiri sangat menghindari nama itu.

"Situasinya jadi seperti ini. Dan ternyata Itachi itu kakakmu. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku menolaknya," Sejenak aku menghela, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, "Sasuke, aku lebih memilihmu…." gumamku pelan.

Onyx hitam itu membulat. Tampak terkejut. Sejenak balas menatap. Sebelum kemudian kembali berpaling menghindariku.

"Kau ingat, waktu itu kau juga menarik tanganku…" lanjutku.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sekarang, Sakura." kata Sasuke, cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, aku… aku mencin…" aku berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya. Tapi cowok itu langsung menyela.

"Aku bilang kembali!" bentak Sasuke, "Kau sebaiknya menurut saja, Sakura."

Aku menatapnya sedih.

Kresek… kresek…

Terdengar bunyi mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak. Membuat perhatian kami teralih. Aku lekas berdiri, mendekap lengan jaket Sasuke takut-takut. Sedikit bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam kearah semak-semak. Jantungku berdegup kencang, menanti sesuatu yang akan muncul dari sana.

Tak lama keluarlah sesosok pria tua dengan sebelah matanya yang diperban, sambil membawa sebuah gunting rumput di tangan.

"Kyaaa…" aku berteriak, terkejut melihatnya.

"Sstt…" Sasuke berdesis, "Tenanglah. Dia cuma tukang kebun keluarga kami."

Hhh… aku kembali bernafas lega.

"Tuan muda Sasuke," sapa orang tua itu dengan hormat, seraya membungkuk, "Selamat pagi."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu. Kukira tadi ada kucing liar." lanjut pria tua itu lagi.

Sasuke menatapku dan pria tua itu bergantian. Perlahan menarik lengannya, melepaskan dekapanku.

"Danzo, bisa kau antar nona Sakura kembali ke rumah? Kakinya terluka. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan." kata Sasuke seraya melenggangkan kaki pergi dariku. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya meninggalkanku.

Danzo, si tukang kebun itu mengangguk.

"Oh, iya, satu hal lagi, Danzo…" Sasuke sebentar berbalik, "Kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak pada orang rumah. Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang tolol yang akan menyentuh wanita milik kakak dengan serius."

Deg!

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu membuatku semakin sakit.

'Wanita milik kakak'…

Dalam hati, aku menangis.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC … Next to chapter 5**

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

**Review Reply** \(^-^)/

**Cicicicitracitra:** Sankyu~ :D iya semangat! (^o^)/

**Patto-san:** Ah, hahaha~ sebenarnya gak ada konflik mungkin (^-^)a Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik one-shot Sakura in Spring dan memang ceritanya cuma dikit (21 lembaran) Fokus kisah emang seputar SasuSaku. Kayaknya Bad Summary nih. Ringkasan apa, cerita ficnya apa #ancur (T-T)\ Mau saya perbaiki, tapi lom kepikiran, hehe~ maaf ya…

**Akuma Cherry-chan:** Hehe~ maaf klo bikin penasaran (^-^)/ Ini sudah updet kilat :D

**Mizuira Kumiko:** Reaksi Sakura? Simak di chapter ini (^-^)/

**YashiUchiHatake:** updetnya tiap hari, tiap pagi, jadi cekidot aja agak siangan. Sakura nikah ama siapa ntar di chapter 6 (^-^)

**Arisa:** Oh ya?! Wah~ klo gitu di blog emang pake nickname apa klo komen? (*o*)a

**Syalalala-chan:** Tamat mpe chapter 6 (^-^)

**Smiley:** Hahaha~ Akatsuki OOC parah XD

**Fishy ELF:** Ini sudah di updet (^-^)

Makasih semuanya udah RnRnC –(^o^)/

Lanjut ke chap 5


	5. Chapter 5

**=0=0=0=0=**

**HOLD MY HAND **

**=0=0=0=0=**

**Chapter: 5****/6**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning:** OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

**Story by**

**FuRaHeart**

**If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?**

**WHATEVER!**

**~Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Sakura-chan…"

Aku menoleh menanggapi panggilan itu. Kulihat Suigetsu dan Jugo berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sui, Jugo, selamat siang." kataku sembari setengah membungkukkan badan menyapa mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suigetsu, "Menunggu Sasuke lagi?"

"Aahh… itu…" aku sedikit malu, mereka tahu maksud kedatanganku. Aku sampai jauh-jauh datang ke Akatsuki Gakuen memang untuk menemui Sasuke. Setidaknya ingin melihat sosok itu sekali saja.

Sudah seminggu lebih aku tak melihat Sasuke. Dia seperti menghindariku. Kami tak pernah lagi satu bis. Tak bertemu di halte manapun. Tak ada di toko buku langganannya. Tak muncul saat aku menunggunya di gerbang sepulang sekolah. Bahkan tak ada di markas Taka. Dia tak ada dimanapun di tempat yang aku tahu bisa menemukannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Baru saja Sasuke pergi naik mobil Tobi." kata Jugo.

"Apa?!" aku kecewa mendengarnya, "Begitu ya, aku telat lagi." Padahal aku sudah buru-buru datang kemari, bahkan sampai bolos pelajaran terakhir. Supaya bisa mengejar jam pulang sekolah Akatsuki. Tapi tetap saja terlambat.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Jugo, "Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dibenci Sasuke ya? Sampai kau mengejarnya untuk minta maaf, tapi dia tak memaafkanmu. Yang sabar ya Sakura. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Kalau marah, dia akan membenci orang itu sangat lama. Lama sekali. Sampai batinmu tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku pernah mengalaminya, hik…hik…hik…" raut wajah Suigetsu berubah sedih, tampak lebay.

"Ah, ha ha ha~…" Aku tertawa hambar, "Tidak seperti itu juga kok, Sui. Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius Sakura," kata Suigetsu, "Ini kejadian semasa SD. Waktu itu Sasuke marah karena aku bilang kalau kakakku Mangetsu lebih keren dibandingkan kak Itachi."

"Eehh…?" aku cukup terkejut mendengar ceritanya.

"Sasuke memang tak marah-marah padaku. Dia diam saja. Mendiamkan aku. Cuekin aku. Menganggapku tak ada. Dan itu lebih menyakitkan. Aku lebih suka dia membentak atau memukulku daripada cuekin aku. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan sinisnya. Itu sangat mengerikan," Suigetsu merinding, "Aku tak mau mengalaminya lagi. Tidak…tidak…tidak…"

Aku sweatdrop mendengar ceritanya (==)" Suigetsu seakan mendapatkan trauma.

"Kalau berkaitan dengan kakaknya, Sasuke memang seperti itu." lanjut Jugo menambahkan.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Selalu saja bagi Sasuke, Itachi adalah segalanya. Kalau begitu apa mungkin Sasuke membenciku? Karena itulah dia menghindariku?

"Ehm, kira-kira kemana Sasuke dan Tobi pergi?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke markas Taka." jawab Jugo.

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan coba pergi ke sana. Terimakasih."

"Ya, sama-sama, Sakura-chan~… Maaf ya tidak bisa kami antar, kami masih ada urusan."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." pamitku pada mereka seraya melenggangkan kakiku pergi.

…

…

…

Aku langsung menuju markas Taka. Dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, tiba-tiba…

Duak..

Tengkuk leherku sakit, seperti ada yang memukul. Aku langsung jatuh tersungkur. Samar-samar sebelum kesadaranku hilang, aku melihat beberapa orang datang mendekat.

"Benar, gadis ini pacarnya?"

"Ya, tak salah lagi. Waktu itu kulihat Sasuke menggendongnya."

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa dia ke tempat Orochimaru…"

Sasuke…

Aku mendengar namanya disebut.

Sasuke…

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

…

…

…

Saat tersadar, aku berada di dalam sebuah gudang. Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat pada kursi. Mulutku tertutup lakban. Di sekitarku berdiri beberapa orang asing yang tampak menyeramkan. Berwajah sangar, membawa papan kayu, tongkat baseball dan senjata lainnya. Mataku membulat, memandang mereka takut. Sambil meronta-ronta ikatan tali aku mencoba membebaskan diri. Aku berteriak minta dilepaskan, meski tak ada satu katapun yang terdengar selain erangan dan tangisku. Rasanya percuma. Aku sampai lelah sendiri.

"Hentikan usahamu itu, nona…" Seorang pria berwajah pucat dengan rambut panjang terurai berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mengangkat wajahku perlahan, sehingga aku bisa melihat tatapan kuning Obsidian-nya. Membuatku membeku tak bergerak seperti dipandangi ular berbisa yang siap memangsa.

"Pertunjukannya baru akan dimulai. Lihatlah baik-baik. Apa yang akan kami lakukan terhadap Sasuke Uchiha." lanjut cowok itu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang. Menjilati sebelah pipiku. Membuatku bergidik ngeri.

BRAK

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Cahaya dari luar menerobos masuk ke dalam gudang yang remang. Reflek kami semua menoleh. Sesosok bayangan tampak berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku memicingkan mata memandangnya. Dibalik mulutku yang tertutup lakban, senyumku pun mengembang saat tahu siapa yang berdiri disana.

Sasuke…

Aku ingin meneriakkan nama itu. Memanggilnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" seru si pria pucat itu, "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Hn." Sasuke memicingkan matanya, memandang tajam. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada gadis ini, kau harus rela kami hajar!" ancam si pria pucat.

"Hhh…" Sasuke terkekeh, memutar matanya, "Caramu kekanak-kanakan sekali Orochimaru. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa mengalahkan aku satu lawan satu, jadi kau melakukan hal kotor seperti ini."

"Kau… beraninya meremehkan aku!" teriak Orochimaru, langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke. Melayangkan tongkat baseball aluminium dalam genggamannya.

Tidak!... Aku berteriak tanpa suara. Tak ingin hal itu terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke berhasil menahan ayunan tongkat baseball itu dengan tangannya sesaat sebelum mengenainya.

Orochimaru terkejut. "Awas kau ya! Cepat hajar dia!" perintah Orochimaru pada anak buahnya.

HEEYAA….

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Saling pukul. Saling tendang. Hajar sana hajar sini. Sasuke mencoba melawan mereka semua, meskipun kalah jumlah. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya takut-takut. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

BRAKK

Tak lama dari pintu gudang beberapa orang menerobos masuk lagi. Aku sedikit bernafas lega, saat melihat yang datang itu semua anggota Taka.

"Sasuke~… butuh bantuan?!" tanya Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

"Hn, kalian lama sekali. Aku sampai bosan menunggu dan mulai duluan. Cepat kemari, atau aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian." kata Sasuke seraya melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada lawannya.

"Dasar egois. Kau mau menang sendiri, Sasuke!" protes Zetsu, langsung menghajar lawan didekatnya.

BUGH

"Hohoho~… akhirnya giliranku tampil muncul juga," seru Hidan. "Kalian semua akan menerima hukuman dewa Jasin. Rasakan ini!"

Bak… buk… bak… buk…

"Berani memukulku, kukirim tagihan biaya perawatannya ke rumah kalian." ancam Kakuzu.

"Aduh, jangan pukul wajahku ya. Ini modalku dalam berkarya." kata Deidara, yang masih sempat-sempatnya urusin poni panjangnya di tengah perkelahian.

"Karena Tobi anak baik, Tobi tidak akan memukul orang sembarangan." kata Tobi sambil menghindar dari pukulan lawannya. Membuat lawannya itu memukul teman satu gengnya.

"Aku benci kekerasan. Aku benci kekerasan. Aku benci kekerasan…" gumam Jugo sambil terus menghajar lawan-lawannya tanpa ampun. Ironis sekali perbuatan dan perkataannya. Padahal dia tampak menikmati pertarungan ini.

Dengan sekali tendangan, Yahiko menghempaskan dua orang yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang. "Dendam hanya akan menghasilkan dendam yang lain. Hentikan rantai kebencian ini Orochimaru!"

Bak… buk… bak… buk…

BUGH…

Lawan yang terakhir jatuh. Pertarungan berakhir. Anak buah Orochimaru sudah dikalahkan. Babak belur dan meringis kesakitan. Para anggota Taka masih kuat berdiri, meski dengan nafas terengah-engah dan lelah. Seringai kemenangan tampak di wajah mereka. Puas dengan hasil akhir pertarungan ini.

Orochimaru yang sudah babak belur masih mencoba melawan. Diambilnya sebilah pisau lipat dan berlari kearahku. Aku sangat ketakutan saat dia menjambak rambutku dan menempelkan pisau itu dipipiku.

"Sasuke!" teriak Orochimaru, "Menyerahlah! Atau kau akan lihat gadis ini…"

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung datang menerjang Orochimaru. Menghempaskan pisau itu jauh-jauh dariku, kemudian menarik kerah baju Orochimaru. Mengangkatnya seakan tubuh itu karung kapas yang ringan. Dan didorongnya hingga menabrak dinding.

Orochimaru mencoba melepaskan diri. Mencengkram tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Tapi tubuhnya lekas dikunci Sasuke agar tak berontak. Kemudian Sasuke menendang perutnya dengan lutut. Lalu berbalik mencengkram leher Orochimaru dan menahannya. Dari arah belakang, dua orang anak buah Orochimaru bersiap memukul. Sambil tak sedikitpun mengendurkan cengkramannya di leher Orochimaru, Sasuke langsung menyapu dua orang tadi dengan sekali tendangan. Berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan terjengkang ke belakang.

"Jangan ikut campur…" desis Sasuke pada mereka, "Kalau aku mau, aku bisa meremas lehernya hingga putus," Sasuke tampak mengancam, "Mau lihat?!"

Tubuh Orochimaru mengejang. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan tarikan nafasnya terdengar berat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun. Wajahnya memerah tampak panik. Dua anak buah Orochimaru tadi memandang Sasuke was-was. Ketakutan ada di mata mereka. Merasa sudah cukup menggertak, perlahan Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya.

Aku berdebar-debar melihat kejadian itu. Yang barusan sepertinya Sasuke tak serius. Tapi kalau kalap, mungkin dia akan benar-benar mencekik mati Orochimaru.

"Kau cuma ular yang berani melawan elang," Kata Sasuke pada Orochimaru, "Enyah dari hadapanku. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba menyakiti gadisku lagi."

BUGH

Satu pukulan keras terakhir dilesatkan Sasuke ke wajah Orochimaru.

...

Dengan emerald-ku yang sembab, aku menatap nanar Sasuke yang datang menghampiriku. Akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan dan kakiku, juga membuka plester di mulutku.

"Sa..su..ke.." aku menyebut namanya disela isakan. Tangisku tumpah lagi.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus pipiku lembut, menyeka air mataku. Kemudian perlahan dibelainya rambutku, menarikku kedalam dekapannya.

"Syukurlah, Sakura…" bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

Selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai…

=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC … Next to Last Chapter**

=0=0=0=0=0=

**Reply Review** \(^-^)/

**Mizuira Kumiko: **Hehe~ ga, Itachi kan baik jadi nanti direstui ko :D

**Ayano Futabatei: **Ini sudah dilanjut :D RnR?

**Arisa: **Wah~ siapa ya? Ada banyak yang pake nama depan R klo via email. Hmm, ada petunjuk lain, hihihi~? *jadi ky lagi menyelidiki apaan* Khusus yang di FFn saya mau kasih omake, jadi endingnya akan berbeda :D

**Fishy ELF:** Ini sudah updet ^-^ penasaran? ikuti terus ceritanya, hehe~

Sorry ya tiap chapter isinya cuma dikit, gak kaya Fic Multi Chapter saya yang lain ^-^a coz emang jatah per chapter ini segini, hehe~ #ngeles

Tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke?

Saya buat cerita tambahan dari ending semula yang sempat publish di blog, jadi pasti akan berbeda. Penasaran? Fufufufu~…

Lanjut ke chap 6 –(^o^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Reply Review \(^-^)/**

**YashiUchiHatake: **Ini udah updet :D waduh gimana dong klo ga sesuai keinginan, hehe~^-^

**Akasuna no ei-chan: **Wah~ kurang sadis ya, saya gak tega bikinnya klo terlalu sadis, hehe~ *ngeles* XD Terima kasih udah review

**Mizuira Kumiko: **Happy ending ko^-^

**Arisa: **Iya, saya buat cerita tambahannya. Tapi entah apa masih tetap GaJe ya, fufufu~ maaf klo masih mengecewakan. Heee, Raditya (?) jangan-jangan dirimu cowok dong?! (O.o)a Aku kira selama ini Arisa itu cewek #plakk

**Fishy ELF: **Ini udah updet dan tamat ^-^ maaf ya Sasukenya OOC

**Akuma Cherry-chan: **Wah, meski ga log-in masih sempat review (*_*) Terima kasih. Ini udah updet dan tamat :D

**Special Thanks to ALL READERS**

* * *

**=0=0=0=0=**

**HOLD MY HAND **

**=0=0=0=0=**

**Last Chapter**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning:** OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

Story by

**FuRaHeart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru berhasil dibereskan. Kami semua kembali ke markas Taka. Mengobati luka sisa pertarungan dan beristirahat. Untung saja tak ada yang mendapatkan luka serius. Hanya beberapa lebam dan lecet, yang mudah diobati dengan obat yang tersedia.

Suasana berubah ramai dalam perayaan kemenangan ini. Beberapa tampak minum dan makan dengan gembira. Berkaraoke. Saling membanggakan cerita perkelahiannya masing-masing. Sementara itu aku dan Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam di sofa di sudut ruangan.

Sruff…

Aku menyeruput habis orange juice-ku dan sekali lagi menghela nafas lega. Membayangkan apa yang baru saja kualami, ini masih membuatku merinding ngeri. Jadi begini rasanya diculik. Saat leherku dipukul. Saat kedua tangan dan kakiku terikat. Saat aku tak bisa teriak. Hanya meronta dan menangis. Aku takut melihat mereka semua berkelahi. Takut orang-orang yang kusayangi terluka. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku jadi melibatkanmu." kata Sasuke, memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Hn."

"…"

Kami terdiam lagi.

"Eu, bagaimana lukamu?" tanyaku.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, diperlihatkannya beberapa luka gores di kedua tangannya. "Ini bukan apa-apa."

Kuperhatikan wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Menyelidiki apa ada lebam di wajah tampannya. Sejenak aku menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah…" Masih porselen putih tanpa cacat.

"Oi, SasuSaku…" panggil Suigetsu pada kami berdua, "Mau ikut kami keliling kota gak?"

"Kita harus menyebarkan berita ini pada yang lain. Orochimaru sudah tamat dan Taka-lah yang terkuat." lanjut Tobi.

"Terima kasih. Aku disini saja." Aku menolak ajakan itu.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau beristirahat Sakura. Kasihan juga kau, setiap berurusan dengan kami, kau selalu terluka." kata Jugo.

"…"

"Hmm, kalau gitu aku juga mau pulang saja. Cukup refreshingnya. Pameran BIG BANG ledakan superku akan diadakan bulan depan. Tak boleh santai. Aku harus segera kembali ke galeri. Jaa~…" pamit Deidara.

"Oh, Shit! Kas keuangan Taka terancam. Anggaran pesta kemenangan kali ini perlu ditekan. Aku harus mendampingi Hidan belanja. Karena dia suka seenaknya membeli barang tak perlu." Kakuzu lekas pergi menyusul Hidan yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi bersama Zetsu.

"Kau juga mau pergi?" tanya Sasuke pada Yahiko yang sudah bersiap memakai jaket kulitnya.

Cowok itu menyeringai seraya memakaikan kacamata hitamnya, "Aku ada rekaman dan juga kencan." jawabnya, langsung menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja dan melengos pergi.

Hh…

Aku memutar mataku melihat kesekeliling ruangan yang kini jadi sepi. Semua orang pergi. Padahal sesaat lalu masih ramai dan berisik. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Sasuke. Jantungku jadi berdebar kencang. Mengingat disini kami berdua saja. Aku sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke, tampak kebingungan dan juga salah tingkah.

"Tch, dasar mereka semua… kenapa mendadak pada punya urusan," dengus Sasuke seraya berdiri kemudian menoleh padaku. "Kau juga sebaiknya pulang saja, Sakura."

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku. Terkekeh mendengarnya. Sasuke mengernyit heran melihatku mendadak begitu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Rasanya lucu. Kau selalu saja menyuruhku pergi, Sasuke. Selalu saja menyuruhku pulang," Aku menatapnya dalam, "Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Sasuke terperangah mendengar jawabanku. Matanya lekas menghindar. Itu seperti sudah jadi kebiasaannya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Aku katakan sebenarnya. Aku ingin bersamamu. Sasuke."

"Hentikan!" bentak Sasuke, "Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu."

"Kenapa?! Memang apa salahnya?" balasku seraya bangkit dan menghadangnya.

"Kau… harusnya tau diri. Kau itu siapa bagiku."

"Siapa?" tanyaku, "Aku Sakura Haruno. Yang entah sejak kapan diam-diam memperhatikanmu. Perlahan mengenalmu. Berteman denganmu. Berlari ke tempatmu. Kau yang waktu itu menarik tanganku. Menggenggamnya. Dan sekarang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Rasanya sedikit sakit. Onyx hitamnya memandangku tajam, "Jangan lupa kalau kau itu juga tunangannya kakakku!" tegasnya.

Aku merasa begitu sakit mendengarnya. Tak seharusnya dia mengingatkan aku tentang hal itu. "Sudah kubilang aku memilihmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan tanganku, "Cukup, jangan bicara lagi."

"Kau… mustahil tak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, kan? Seperti tadi, kenapa kau datang menolongku?"

"Itu karena Orochimaru salah paham. Dan aku juga tak mau ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam masalahku dengannya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan saat kau membelaku dihadapan Orochimaru, kau bilang aku gadismu."

"Itu hanya khayalanmu saja, Sakura," kata Sasuke seraya berbalik. "Berhentilah membicarakan hal ini. Membuatku muak. Aku tak…"

Aku cepat menarik lengan Sasuke, membalikkan badannya agar menghadapku kembali. Ku dongakkan wajahku dan berjinjit. Cepat mendaratkan bibirku ke atas bibirnya. Membungkam kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Aku tak mau mendengar kebohongan lagi. Biar kubuktikan sendiri perasaan ini.

Onyx hitam Sasuke membulat, terkejut dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi aku kian erat mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Lebih menekankan bibirku lagi. Menciumnya. Karena aku yakin kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Saat kemudian mata kami sama-sama terpejam.

Kurasakan sensasi geli saat tangan Sasuke bergerak menyusup diantara leher dan telingaku. Membuatku sedikit lunglai. Perlahan bibirnya membuka bibirku. Membuat lidah kami bertemu dan saling bertaut. Tubuh kami kian merapat dalam pelukan. Kurasakan jantungnya dan jantungku berdegup dengan irama yang sama. Kami menikmati ciuman lembut itu sampai akhirnya Sasuke menarik diri dan mendorongku jauh.

"Tidak…" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Ini tidak benar…" lanjutnya seraya menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sasuke…" aku merasa sakit melihat tindakannya. "Kenapa?"

"Tak seharusnya kita seperti ini, Sakura. Kau dan kak Itachi. Kau itu calon…"

"Tidak!" bantahku cepat, "Kita merasakannya barusan, Sasuke, kita punya perasaan yang sama. Ciuman tadi…"

"Lupakan!" bentak Sasuke, "Itu tak berarti apa-apa, Sakura. Anggap tak terjadi."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa bukan apa-apa, sedang kita berdua menyadarinya. Kau juga mencintaiku, kan?"Aku menatap Onyx-nya lekat-lekat, mencari pembenaran.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak." Seraya berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

"Sasuke…" Mataku yang berkaca-kaca menatap sedih punggung tegapnya yang menjauh itu. Kian membuat hatiku merasa sakit, "Kau curang Sasuke. Curang. Padahal kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kau juga mencintaiku…" kataku lirih.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

"Coba lihat. Hari ini kau cantik sekali."

Aku mengangkat pandanganku, melihat sosok yang tampil di dalam cermin itu. Tampak seorang gadis yang memakai gaun warna putih susu berpadu pink yang manis dan anggun. Make-up di wajahnya tak terkesan mencolok, justru semakin mempertegas kecantikan alaminya. Rambut soft-pink itu ditata cantik, dipilin hingga sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawahnya. Disisi sebelah kanan rambut diberi jepit bermanik bentuk kupu-kupu yang serasi dengan model pakaiannya. Sederhana namun tetap elegan. Penampilannya sudah sempurna. Tapi ada satu hal yang kurang…

"Senyum dong, Sakura. Kenapa wajahmu suram sekali? Ini kan hari pertunanganmu."

Entah sudah berapa kali Kaa-san mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku hanya menorehkan senyum samar. Lalu kembali menghela nafas. Menundukan kepala. Rasanya dadaku sesak. Berat sekali menghadapi detik demi detik di hari ini. Aku masih tak percaya saat seperti ini akan tiba juga. Ketika pertunanganku dan Itachi akhirnya diresmikan.

"Persiapannya sudah selesai. Ayo cepat kita pergi sekarang, sebelum terlambat." ajak Kaa-san seraya menarik tanganku.

Hh…

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tak bersemangat. Mengikuti Kaa-san menuju mobil dimana Too-san dan Sasori sudah menunggu. Kali ini Kaa-san tidak duduk di bangku depan, tapi bersamaku dan Sasori dibelakang. Mereka berdua mengapitku di tengah. Sebelum berangkat, Kaa-san dengan teliti memeriksa setiap pintu mobil, memastikannya terkunci. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha, lenganku tak pernah lepas dari dekapannya. Wajar saja Kaa-san sampai se-waspada itu, mengingat aku pernah mencoba kabur sebelumnya.

"Kaa-san, tanganku keram nih…." kataku manja, minta dilepaskan.

"Hmmmm…?" Kaa-san memicingkan matanya, menatapku curiga. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, menolak permintaanku.

"Ya, ampun, Kaa-san. Aku tak akan kabur kok. Sumpah," kataku dengan sangat memohon. Keram ditanganku itu tak bohong. "Aliran darahku tak lancar nih kalau terus Kaa-san peluk erat begini."

Dengan tampak sedikit terpaksa akhirnya Kaa-san melepaskan tanganku. Berganti memegang ujung rok gaunku. Aku melohok tak percaya, Kaa-san memperlakukanku seperti layaknya tawanan.

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja aku diborgol?" dengusku kesal sambil mengebas-ebaskan tanganku yang pegal.

…

…

…

Suasana di rumah keluarga Uchiha tampak ramai. Tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan menghadiri acara ini. Aku tak menyangka untuk acara pertunangan saja yang datang sampai sebanyak ini. Memang sih, relasi dari kedua belah pihak keluarga sangat banyak. Apalagi mengingat pertunangan ini juga berpengaruh terhadap hubungan bisnis antara keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha di masa depan.

Kami langsung disambut hangat oleh paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto. Mereka tampak serasi. Bibi Mikoto memakai long-dress biru beludru dengan hiasan manik-manik putih disekitar kerah lehernya yang terbuka. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa terurai kini digelung keatas, tampak menawan. Paman Fugaku pun terlihat tampan dengan stelan jas warna senada, kemeja putih dan dasi biru muda bermotif. Begitu pula dengan Itachi yang terlihat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya, menampilkan sosok dewasa dan sangat mempesona.

"Kami sangat senang, akhirnya hari ini datang juga."

"Ya, setelah sebelumnya sempat tertunda karena berbagai hal."

"Maafkan kecerobohan putri kami untuk yang sebelumnya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting pertunangan ini bisa segera diresmikan."

"…"

Mereka semua mulai tenggelam dalam obrolan. Sementara itu dengan perasaan berdebar, mataku mulai mencari-cari kesekeliling ruangan.

Sasuke…

Setengah dalam diriku berharap ingin bertemu dengannya. Setengah lainnya merasa cemas, bagaimana bisa aku melihat pria yang kucintai hadir di acara pertunanganku sendiri. Terlebih lagi yang akan bertunangan denganku itu kakaknya. Tidak, justru karena itulah ini menjadi semakin menyakitkan bagiku.

"…"

"Sakura-chan, kau mencari Sasuke?" bisik Itachi di telingaku.

"Hhh?" Aku terperangah mendengarnya. Selama beberapa saat aku sempat melamun.

"Kenapa?" tanya bibi Mikoto, heran melihat gelagatku.

Itachi tersenyum, "Tidak. Hanya saja, padahal ini hari pertunangan kami, tapi wajah Sakura-chan suram sekali."

"Sakura…" desis Kaa-san sambil memberikan _deathglare_-nya padaku. "Senyum…"

Kusunggingkan sedikit bibirku dan terseyum samar. Tak bisa kulakukan dengan baik, meski itu hanya satu senyuman palsu. Hatiku yang tak bahagia menahan semuanya. Aku menunduk, menghela nafas panjang. "Kak Itachi, apa aku masih boleh jadi dokter biar sudah menikah denganmu?" tanyaku lirih.

"Taruhan kita belum selesai lho, cepat sekali kau berputus-asa." kata Itachi, sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin putus asa seperti ini. Tapi melihat orang yang kutunggu tak juga datang rasanya menyesakkan. Sasuke benar-benar tak memilihku.

…

…

Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dan berbisik pada paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto. Mendengar sekilas nama Sasuke disebutnya, diam-diam aku mencuri dengar isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Saya heran kenapa kemarin malam dia sudah menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Ternyata tuan muda Sasuke bermaksud pergi dengan penerbangan pertama ke negara Hi pagi ini. Dia baru saja berangkat. Katanya tak perlu pamit, mengingat anda semua sibuk mempersiapkan acara…" bisik pelayan itu.

Haah?!... Kakiku langsung bergerak sendiri. Berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura!..." teriak mereka semua, terkejut. "Kau mau kemana?!"

Kaa-san yang paling panik berteriak memanggil-manggilku. Aku tak berbalik menanggapinya. Tak peduli orang-orang menatapku keheranan. Aku terus berlari. Dalam pikiranku sekarang hanya ada Sasuke.

Kenapa…

Sasuke?!

Kau pergi begitu saja….

Aku menyukaimu, sampai tak tertahankan…

Kalau kau mau bersamaku, aku tak akan menyesal dan pasti akan bahagia…

Tak apa bila kau tak bisa memilihku, aku akan menerimanya…

Tapi aku mohon, tetaplah disini…

Jangan pergi…

Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu gerbang utama yang tertutup rapat. Penjaga keamanan sepertinya cepat diberitahu untuk menghentikanku. Kucengkeram teralis pagar yang tak bisa kubuka itu. Memandang jauh keluar sana. Perlahan semuanya tampak samar. Tertutup genangan air mata yang berkumpul di atas iris emerald-ku.

Begitu ya, Sasuke…

Kau akhirnya memilih jalan yang bisa mewujudkan impianmu, ya…

…

Aku semakin merasa sesak. Bukan karena lelah berlari tadi, tapi ada pada hatiku yang seperti diberi beban berat. Ini sangat berat. Hingga aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Aku mulai merosot jatuh, tapi kemudian seseorang menahanku.

Itachi menatapku lekat-lekat, tampak begitu cemas. Lalu dengan tangan kekarnya, perlahan dia membantuku berdiri. Mendekapku dengan hati-hati seolah aku ini barang yang bisa hancur berkeping-keping kalau tak diperlakukan dengan lembut. Aku langsung terisak didadanya. Itachi tak berkata apapun. Dia hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan. Menenangkan.

…

Sekilas aku menatap diriku di kaca. Tampak kacau. Dengan riasan sedikit luntur dan mata yang sembab. Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang, menenangkan diriku lagi sebelum kuikuti langkah Itachi kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Semua orang tampak menunggu kami. Masih berpandangan heran dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan kejadian tadi. Itachi menjelaskan sebisa mungkin pada mereka semua kalau tadi aku hanya gugup. Kaa-san langsung memelukku erat dan menggenggam tanganku. Sepertinya dia panik sekali. Khawatir putrinya kabur lagi. Kaa-san bersyukur, Itachi berhasil membawaku kembali.

…

Pikiranku kosong. Lama aku tenggelam dalam lamunan, sampai tak sadar kalau acara sudah dimulai daritadi. Aku kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Itachi. Di tengah kami, seorang wanita cantik tampak membawa nampan dengan kotak merah _velvet_ diatasnya. Terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang cincin. Jantungku berdebar melihatnya.

"Tunggu," aku langsung menyela.

"Sakura, apa yang kau…" desis Kaa-san, memandang marah padaku.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan…" kataku cepat.

Semua orang berpandangan heran menatapku yang tiba-tiba menghentikan acara. Mereka berbisik-bisik, bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak kulakukan. Mendadak aku merasa gugup karena jadi pusat perhatian. Aku sedikit menelan ludah. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mempersiapkan hatiku sejenak.

"Dulu, ada orang yang pernah bilang padaku, kalau kita tidak mengatakannya dengan tegas, orang tidak akan pernah tahu. Kaa-san, Too-san… Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto… kak Itachi… aku tahu aku masih egois dan belum begitu memahami batas pendapat diri sendiri. Tapi, setidaknya sekarang, aku merasa sekarang bukan saatnya aku mematuhi perintah orangtua. Aku…"

SREG…

Pintu terbuka. Semua perhatian orang-orang kini teralih kebelakang, dimana seorang pemuda yang mendadak muncul langsung berjalan masuk tanpa permisi. Suasana makin riuh saat melihatnya menghampiriku. Aku terbelalak tak percaya melihat sosok itu.

Sasuke?!

Kuperhatikan peluh di wajahnya. Bajunya tampak sedikit basah. Dia berkeringat. Apa dia berlari sampai kesini?

"Sasuke, kau bukannya…"

"Aku datang untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal," kata Sasuke. Kemudian berdiri menghadap keluarganya. Wajahnya tampak serius sekali.

Kami semua penasaran menanti apa yang hendak dia lakukan.

"Ehm, kepada keluarga kedua belah pihak," Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Bisakah kalian mengizinkan aku ini, Sasuke Uchiha menjadi pengganti Itachi Uchiha untuk menikahi Sakura Haruno?" lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badan. "Aku mohon, berikan dia padaku..."

Haahh?!

Semua orang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu. Para orangtua kami saling berpandangan. Tampak kebingungan. Melihat hal nekat yang baru saja dilakukan adiknya, senyuman Itachi malah mengembang.

"Ckck… adikku ini, bisa-bisanya bicara tegas begitu." kata Itachi sambil terkekeh.

"Sasuke~…" Aku memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sambil tersenyum, dia balas menatapku lembut. "Gimana nih, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, sekilas onyx-nya bergulir, "Sepertinya kita tak direstui. Kalau gitu…"

Seraya mengulurkan tangan, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Kami akan kawin lari." lanjut Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari pergi membawaku.

"Eeehhh?!..." Semua orang shock…

"Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan bunuh diri bersama, kok!" kataku sambil menoleh kembali melihat keluarga kami yang makin terkejut dibuatnya.

Dengan perasaan bahagia, aku tertawa bersama Sasuke yang dengan erat menggenggam tanganku.

Berlari bersama keluar.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk, "Peganglah tanganku, Sasuke."

Selalu…

Selamanya…

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**~F.I.N~**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**AfterWord:**

YA-HA!... Akhirnya fic GaJe ini tamat juga \(^.^)/ Mohon maaf klo agak garing… (=_=)a *Garing banget malah mpe gosong*… #fufufufu~

Tamatnya ini disesuaikan dengan cerita aslinya Sakura In Spring.

Yang belum pernah baca komik one shoot Sakura in Spring, biar tau bedanya saya jelaskan sedikit…

**Judul: Sakura in Spring ~The Little Incident of SAKURADA's Store in Meiji Era~**

**Karya: Matsuri Hino (pengarang Vampire Knight, Merupuri, Wanted)**

**Cerita ini adalah cerita tambahan dalam komik Wanted (diterbitkan El*x)**

**Settingnya zaman Meiji, era perkembangan kependudukan.**

**Tokoh:**

**Sho Kamura - Sakura Haruno**

**Takao Sakurada - Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kyosuke Sakurada - Itachi Uchiha**

Aslinya jelas banget beda, jangan bandingkan dengan karya sensei seperti beliau. Fic ini penuh adegan lebay, tokoh ga penting sekali lewat, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue *halah*

Ending yang saya post di blog juga cuma sampai sini. Jadi SasuSaku kawin lari? ^-^ fufufufu~…

Klo mengikuti cerita asli SAKURA IN SPRING sih iya, mereka kawin lari. Tapi klo saya buat ending yang berbeda dengan cerita Sakura in Spring...

Simak versi lainnya :D

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

.

SREG

Pintu gerbang cepat tertutup sebelum kami berhasil melewatinya.

"Danzo, buka!" perintah Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan muda, tapi..."

"SAAASSUUUKKEEE!" terdengar gelegar teriakan seorang pria.

Sontak kami berdua menoleh. Makin kueratkan dekapanku pada lengan pria di sisiku, ketika kulihat para anggota keluarga berlarian menghampiri kami yang tengah terpojok tak bisa melarikan diri. Tak ingin tertangkap, kami terus berusaha kabur bahkan sampai nekat mencoba menaiki teralis pagar besi rumah keluarga Uchiha yang tinggi. Sulit untuk melakukannya sementara aku memakai gaun.

"Cukup berhenti sampai disitu, dasar anak kurang ajar!" teriak paman Fugaku, memperingatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Cepat kembali kemari, nak!" bujuk Kaa-san dengan berurai air mata.

"Kyaaa~ jangan!" panikku, saat mereka berhasil menangkapku dibantu petugas keamanan lain. "Lepaskan aku! Jangan! Aku mohon…" Aku terus meronta sambil menangis. Mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman mereka yang memaksa memisahkan aku dan Sasuke. "Aku ingin bersamanya, hik hik, aku mohon... Sasuke~ jangan lepaskan aku..."

"Sakura!" Sasuke pun sama, terus berusaha tak ingin lepas dariku. Sementara kami berdua digiring kearah berlawanan, kami saling menggapaikan tangan coba meraih satu sama lain.

"Jangan macam-macam, Sakura! Tunanganmu itu Itachi, kau tak boleh bersamanya!"

Aku menggeleng, tak terima. "Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya inginkan dia. Tak ada yang lain. Aku mohon Kaa-san. Sasuke~..."

"CUKUP!" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba, cepat menyela dan membantuku dan Sasuke membebaskan diri. "Biarkan saja mereka..."

Setelah berhasil bebas, aku cepat berlari kembali ke sisi Sasuke. Meski tahu ini belum berakhir dan kami masih terpojok, setidaknya aku ingin yakinkan mereka kalau aku sungguh tak ingin terpisah darinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?!" marah Mikoto.

"Apa kalian tak lihat?" Itachi malah balik bertanya. "Mereka saling mencintai. Biarkan saja mereka lakukan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Tapi―"

"Iya benar, aku mencintainya! Aku cinta Sasuke!" tegasku berulangkali. "Aku cinta dia! Aku hanya mencintainya. Aku mohon, biarkan kami bersama..."

"Sasuke, apa kau juga sama?" tanya Fugaku, "Apa kau berani membangkang dan mengambil sesuatu yang tak berhak kau miliki?!"

Diam sesaat. Sasuke tak lekas menjawab. Lelaki itu bergeming dan justru menundukkan kepalanya, tampak seperti benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Selalu saja, menyinggung hal tentang Itachi―kakak yang dia cintai―tetap jadi persoalan penting bagi Sasuke. Ditengah suasana tegang begitu, aku semakin gugup dibuatnya. Kenapa tak seperti aku, kenapa Sasuke tak tegas mengatakannya, apa dia kembali ragu?

"Sakura itu milik Itachi. Bagaimana bisa kau merebutnya begitu saja," lanjut Fugaku. "Kau tak sayang pada kakakmu, heuh?! Kau ingin rusak kebahagiaannya?"

Aku menggeleng. Tak terima pernyataan itu. Siapa yang milik Itachi? Kebahagiaan siapa yang dirusak disini? Makin kueratkan dekapanku yang merangkul sebelah lengan Sasuke.

"Aku―" Sasuke mulai bicara, "Tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kakak." gumamnya.

Eh?!

Aku tak percaya saat dia katakan itu dengan jelas didekatku. Terlebih lagi perlahan dia menarik diri dariku, melepaskan dekapan tanganku. Cairan bening seketika berkumpul diatas iris emerald dan kian mendesak turun ketika aku benar-benar terhempas dari sisi Sasuke.

"K, kenapa? Kau tak memilihku, Sasuke?" tanyaku lirih. Kesedihan sukses mengisi hatiku. Apa pada akhirnya aku tak bisa melebihi arti keberadaan Itachi di hatinya? Apa artinya dia tadi datang padaku, menarik tanganku, menggenggamnya, membawaku pergi sejauh ini sedang kemudian dia tetap melepaskanku?

"Aku ingin kakak bahagia," kata Sasuke. Dia angkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus semua orang. Melihat ekspresi datar dan sikap serius yang dia tunjukkan, aku semakin merasa kalah. "Tapi―" lanjutnya. Aku terkejut saat tangan Sasuke perlahan kembali menggenggam tanganku. Kali ini dengan lebih erat. "Aku juga berhak bahagia, kan? Bersama orang yang aku cintai. Aku mencintai Sakura."

Deg!

_**Aku mencintai Sakura**_

Mendengar kata 'cinta' pertama yang dia ucapkan membuat hatiku bergetar. Perasaan senang, haru, terkejut, bercampur aduk dalam diri. "Sasuke..." kutatap _intens _onyx-nya. Masih setengah tak percaya, kucari pembenaran atas apa yang dia ucapkan. Apa dia sungguh hati mengatakannya?

Sasuke masih tak menoleh padaku, pun tak balas tersenyum atau sekilas menatapku. "Aku katakan aku mencintai Sakura," ucapnya dengan tegas. "Dan sekali aku bilang aku tak akan melepaskan tangan ini, aku tak akan pernah lepaskan―"

Iya, benar. Genggamlah selalu tanganku, Sasuke.

"―Karena itu, maaf," pandangan Sasuke sedikit layu, "Nii-san, kali ini aku harus mengabaikanmu."

"Ah, haha~…" Itachi justru terkekeh mendengarnya, "Itu baru adikku." ucapnya bangga.

"Eh, tidak boleh begini. Lalu bagaimana dengan acaranya..." panik Kaa-san, "Kalau Sakura dan Itachi tak jadi bertunangan, bagaimana kita jelaskan pada..."

"Sudah ada Sasuke kan, ba-san," sela Itachi, dia angkat sebelah alisnya sementara onyx itu menyapu pandangan kearah kami berdua. "Asal itu dengan seorang Uchiha, tak masalah bukan? Sasuke itu adikku, kalian tak akan menyesal menyerahkan Sakura padanya. Justru kalau tak biarkan mereka bersama itu yang gawat. Karena kulihat keduanya bisa berbuat nekat, hehe~..."

Bagus, Itachi mendukung kami.

"Daripada nanti jadi kawin lari atau bunuh diri, lebih parah kan?"

"Tapi―"

"Kaa-san aku mohon..." pintaku, benar-benar berharap.

Para orangtua saling berpandangan. Sebentar berdiskusi mengambil keputusan.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kami restui hubungan kalian."

Bahagia luar biasa mengisi hatiku. Lekas kuekspresikan dengan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Tangisku tumpah. Tapi kali ini bukan berarti kesedihan. Aku senang. Aku bahagia. Terlebih aku tahu Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia balas memelukku erat seraya membelai helaian rambutku dengan lembut.

=0=0=0=0=0=

* * *

Jiahahaha~ sudah ah tambahannya sampai sini aja ^-^v

Saya tahu ceritanya aneh, feel ga kena, GaJe, abal, etc…

Terima kasih sudah baca sampe chapter terakhir dan tidak menyesal, hehe~ m(_ _)m maaf klo ceritanya jelek dan mengecewakan.

Klo ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan review :D

Sampai jumpa di Fic Project FuRaHeart lainnya -(^o^)/


End file.
